


A Ways to Go

by iwaizoomy4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Guilt, Love, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Romance, a whisker away references, awhiskerawayreferences, lev, levyaku - Freeform, minor daisuga, minor kuroken, yaku - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizoomy4/pseuds/iwaizoomy4
Summary: Yaku x Lev | Haikyuu FanfictionNekoma Highschool's volleyball team is almost unable to believe their luck when long-limbed Lev Haiba turns up, eager to join the team. However, things quickly take a turn when they realise that Lev has very little technique and experience when it comes to volleyball. This unfortunate situation leads to Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma's libero, being stuck with handling the childish new team member. What seems like horrid luck at first, Yaku finds, quickly turns into something much more horrifying than after class receiving lessons.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Bearer of Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction and... I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I hadn’t actually intended to include ‘A Whisker Away’ references but hey, I did. 
> 
> I have a horrible habit of starting books and never finishing them, so I’m proud to say that this may well be the first story I’ve written from start to finish. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I have changed some of the events that actually happen in Haikyuu!!
> 
> And without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

HE HAD KNOWN that Nekoma High school's Volleyball team was expecting a new player—who, based on what chatter Yaku had heard, was supposedly extremely tall with impressively long arms and legs—but what he had not known, was that when he got back to the gym, he would be tasked with the challenge of teaching this player the basics of volleyball.

Clutching his uniform jacket in his left hand, Yaku made his way to the gym, purposely taking his time, relishing in the cool air outside. His muscles ached, his head spun, and overall, Yaku's mood was really down in the dumps. Nothing had really happened, he was, simply put, just not having the best of days.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, stopping just in front of the gym before looking up at the darkening sky. No stars. Obviously not yet, but if those clouds stayed up there, he wouldn't see them later either. Looking up at the night sky... was more intimidating than anything else. Yaku lacked in size, and he knew it too, but it didn't make him any happier about that fact. Then, with the starry sky... he felt even smaller, even more helpless.

And Yaku didn't like to feel that way.

He shook his head, grabbing the gym door's handle a little too forcefully, before yanking the door open. Almost the very moment he stepped inside, Kuroo called out to him, wearing the shit-eating grin that Yaku was all too familiar with. 'Yakkun!'  
'Yeah?' throwing his jacket off to the side, Yaku looked up at Kuroo, who smiled slyly, before giving a dramatic sigh.

'Weelll... guess what we just heard?'

Yaku gazed around at his other teammates, who all stared up at him, excluding Kenma—who seemed to be scratching away at something on his arm as if he had no idea of his surroundings, though Yaku knew better—and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. 'Judging from the expressions on your faces, it must be good news.'

'Yeaaaaaaah,' Yamamoto, as loud as ever, cheered aloud as he sprang up onto his feet from his stretching position on the ground. He threw an arm around Yaku's shoulders. 'Apparently Inuoka heard that we're gonna get us a pretty big guy.'  
'Huh?' Yaku glanced at Yamamoto's eager face. 'Like, a spiker? A blocker?'  
'Meh,' Yamamoto shrugged, fluidly. 'We don't know yet. Apparently he's taller than our big ol' Kuroo-san.'

'That's what I thought I heard,' Inuoka was quick to correct Yamamoto's words. 'I'm pretty sure Coach will have him on the team.'

Yaku looked around, taking in his teammates' excitement, which left him smiling. 'Nekoma's defense is one thing, but if we can get another tall, powerful spiker... well, I'm sure we'll be a hell of a force to be reckoned with.'

The team grinned, simultaneously. 'I'm a powerful spiker though,' Nobuyuki Kai, a third year wing spiker butted in, almost self-consciously. Yaku smiled softly, walking over to give him a reassuring pat on the back. 'Didn't you hear me, Kai? I said another tall, powerful spiker.'

Kai's expression eased and Yaku smiled again. 'Well? Are we gonna sit around here all night or are we gonna train? C'mon you lot, get up, we've got some schools to destroy and some asses to kick.'

'You heard the man,' Kuroo clapped his hands together. 'Get your lazy asses off the floor—you too, Kenma!'

Kenma grumbled at that. 'We just played a bunch of sets, can't we rest for a while?'  
'Are you tired, Kenma?'  
'Uhm, yeah. I am.'  
'Well, I don't give a crap! Get your ass up or I'm gonna make sure your stupid Switch drowns. I'll throw it into the ocean! So, come—'  
'What Kuroo-kun is trying to say,' Yaku butted in, stepping up next to Kuroo, 'is that you've endured much worse training than this—remember all those laps? If you can push yourself just a little bit more, you can build up some more stamina, some more resistance. So, come on, at least one more set?'

Kuroo folded his arms, clearly convinced that no matter what, Kenma would resist.

'Uhm,' Kenma got up from his seat on the bench, reluctantly. 'Yeah... I guess.'

'Great! Shibiyama-kun, you've got a ton of potential, so I think it would be good to try play the libero this time round,' Yaku turned to the first year, who looked up.  
'Yeah,' he nodded. 'I'll go red.'  
Yaku nodded back, shooting Shibiyama a thumbs up. 'Awesome.'

As everyone took their places on the court, Kuroo nudged Yaku. 'You seriously gotta teach me your ways, Yakkun. Can't get Kenma to do anything without bribing him with video games.'  
Yaku laughed at that. 'I can tell.'

And with that, the team got into their seventh set of the evening, but it didn't stop there. A series of sets later, and the team—tired, sweaty and starving—finally began tidying up the gym.


	2. An Unfortunate Situation

A FEW DAYS HAD PASSED, and once again, Yaku was in the middle of yet another set. Training would soon leak into the evening, but it was nothing out of the ordinary to be in the gym after 7 PM.

'Yaku! To the left!'

Yaku quickly managed to detect the ball and threw himself to the side, feeling that familiar satisfaction that came with stopping the opponents ball just centimetres from the ground. He had felt it so many times, yet he could never get enough of it.  
'Nice receive!' Kuroo called, just as Kenma set the ball up high in Yamamoto's direction. Yamamoto, who hadn't been his usual, hyperactive self all day, was slow to react. The ball was already falling back down again when Yamamoto was jumping up.

Yaku, filled with worry, watched as Yamamoto hit the ball, alarmed but weak. He grimaced when Yamamoto's ball was hit into the net. The entire team was silent as the ball hit the floor. After a couple moments of silence, Yaku decided to speak up. 'Erm... Kuroo-kun, I think we should take a five minute break—'

'I think we should,' Coach Nekomata's voice, as always, had a powerful presence in the gym. The entire team stopped in their tracks and respectfully turned to face their Coach. 'After a few days of anticipation, our mysterious new team member has arrived.'

That did well to catch everyone's attention, even Yamamoto's, who had been zombie-like all day. 'Oh yeah?' Fukunaga's voice implied nothing but curiosity and excitement. 'Well then, where is the guy? Is he really taller than Kuroo-san—wait, what position does he play?!'  
Coach Nekomata chuckled. 'Oho... well, he, er, I guess you could say he's a spiker...'

'What's the matter?' Kenma asked, hesitantly. 'You sound somewhat uneasy.'

'Well... he hasn't played on a team before. Or, at least, he hasn't played on a team competitively,' Coach Nekomata glanced towards the double doors. 'Are you going to come in, Lev?'  
'Lev?' Kuroo asked, folding his arms. 'I haven't heard that name before. Is it a nickname?'

'Actually,' the unfamiliar voice caused Yaku to turn to the doors. 'You probably haven't heard it before because... it's Russian.'  
'Russian?' Inuoka inquired, earnestly. 'Are you...—?'  
'Half Russian, half Japanese.'

Yaku, though, didn't care about where this Lev guy was from. He was more interested in the guy's height. His arms were long, his legs were long... he was extremely tall. His height almost made Yaku feel a little self-conscious. Regardless of what position this guy played, from setter to spiker, especially a blocker, this guy would sure as hell have an advantage.

Is this guy even human?

'Huh?' the grey-haired giant turned to look at Yaku. 'Aww, whose little brother came to watch?'

Silence. Utter silence.

'Um... you shouldn't...—' Inuoka started, but didn't get very far.

'Why the hell would I be on the court if I were watching?' Yaku hissed, irritably.   
'Calm down, Yakkun,' Kuroo, much to Yaku's annoyance, seemed to be finding the entire situation amusing. 'Yaku is our libero.'

'That goes without saying,' the inhumanly tall guy chortled. 'I suppose he's too small for the other positions?'

Yaku took a deep breath, glowering at the newcomer.

'Yaku's height is a touchy topic,' Yamamoto tried to conceal his smirk. Yaku turned to pierce him with a deadly glare. 'Now you're amused, huh? What happened to all that sulking?'  
Yamamoto's smirk widened. 'You really should keep your anger issues to a minimum.'  
'It's that small body of his,' Kuroo simply couldn't help himself, which infuriated Yaku even further. 'He has no space to bottle up all that anger.'

'Shut up, Kuroo,' Kenma muttered. 'You know it bothers him.'

Coach Nekomata, who was still smiling, spoke up again. 'Lev Haiba isn't too familiar with the basics of volleyball,' he looked over at the team. 'I was hoping somebody could help him out? Starting off with his receives.'  
Yaku folded his arms.

'Yakkun should be perfect for the job,' Yaku scowled at Kuroo's words. Coach nodded in agreement.  
'That was my original plan,' he grinned. 'Though, our Yaku doesn't seem to—'  
'Of course Yaku's up to the task!' Fukunaga butt in. 'He's our libero!'  
'It sure is impressive,' Inuoka chirped in, 'being a brilliant libero on a team that specialises in defence.'

Yaku shot his teammates a look. 'I'm not Yamamoto.'

'Heeeeeey!' Yamamoto, who had somehow recovered, bellowed. 'What's that supposed to mean, punk?!'

'Just do it, Yaku-san,' Kenma spoke without any sort of mockery in his tone, unlike the others. 'He won't bite.'  
Lev was watching eagerly. 'Come ooon, little libero.'  
Yaku scowled. 'Fine.'

Kuroo smirked as he caught Yaku's gaze.

Yaku sighed, turning to the new guy. 'Be sure to come here tomorrow morning. We can start it up, bright and early.'  
'Whaaaa?' the infuriating Lev Haiba exclaimed. 'Aww, maaan. I don't like waking up early. And on a Saturday?'  
'Aww, really?' Yaku's tone was as sweet as honey, but the next moment, as hard as stone. 'I don't care. Bright and early tomorrow, and make sure you come in your kit.'


	3. Sheer Tardiness

YAKU, WHO HAD FIRMLY TOLD Lev Haiba that practice would begin at six in the morning, was already up and ready. Nekoma did practice during the weekend, but not until eight or nine, however, that is still not why Yaku had told Lev to come so early.

If he had to admit it, Yaku had gotten agitated yesterday.

He pulled the keys out from his pocket and pushed the door open. The gym was spotless, as always, the lights off and the floor wiped clean. Yaku shrugged his jacket off and set it to the side before switching on the lights. 'He had better be here on time,' Yaku muttered, pulling out the required equipment. 'I'm not here at 6 AM for nothing.'

About ten minutes later, the gym was set up and Yaku sat on the bench, glumly scrolling through his phone. He had been spending a little too much time on Pinterest, but he did enjoy the art, and the bedroom ideas; he always thought his bedroom was lame after seeing the creative things that other people would do.

Another twenty minutes passed by, and Yaku still hadn't started warming up. His intention was to warm up with Lev Haiba, just in case Nekoma's new skyscraper didn't know how to do that.  
Yaku grumbled, standing up, feeling as though his blood was replaced with annoyance. 'That asshole,' Yaku muttered, picking up a volleyball. 'He better have a good excuse.' Yaku kicked the volleyball with surprising power—all due to the agitation building up in his body—and watched it hit the opposite wall.

'Looks like he's not here,' the voice unmistakably belonged to Nekoma's captain, a hint of amusement laced through the statement.   
'Clearly,' Yaku turned around, his fists clenched. 'How dare he? I woke up, came to the gym, all for his sake! Hey—why are you here? You don't have to be here for a few hours.'  
Kuroo shrugged, running a hand through his black hair. 'We all know I go for morning runs. Besides, I had to make sure the new guy was safe from the merciless wrath of the demon senpai.'

Yaku rolled his eyes. 'I wouldn't come to the gym so early just to murder him. I would've done it last night; then there would've been no reason to come here. I wouldn't have had to wake up yet.'  
Kuroo laughed but stopped, his eyes widening. 'You didn't actually do it, right?'  
'As tempting as it is,' Yaku shot by a dry look, 'I'd rather not end up in jail.'

Kuroo snorted. 'Yeah, well, give him a few more minutes.'  
'He's forty-five minutes late!' Yaku exclaimed, exasperatedly. 'We could've—!'  
'I-I-I'm heeeeeere—' someone yelled, panting heavily. Yaku turned to face the door, along with Kuroo, and a hand came into view, clasping the side of the door. 'I'm here!'

Kuroo glanced at Yaku, wearing a smirk.

Yaku only stared as his grey head popped into the gym, followed by his cat-like, slanted green eyes. 'I sure hope I didn't miss much!'  
'You didn't,' Yaku scoffed, turning away. 'What could you have missed? We didn't manage to start anything because someone decided to turn up an hour late!'

'Not to be that guy, little libero, but...' Lev Haiba pulled his phone out, before counting on his fingers, 'I'm actually only forty eight minutes late.'

Yaku tensed, before giving out a noise that sounded an awful lot like 'tsch.'

Kuroo, however, chuckled, clapping Yaku on the shoulder. 'Well, he's here now, isn't he, Yakkun? You still have over an hour to get some training in before the entire team's here.'  
'Yeah,' Lev Haiba agreed, his grin so wide Yaku was worried his face my split in half, or, maybe that would be a good thing. Then he wouldn't have to waste any more time on this idiot. 'You sure seem to be a little pessimistic there, ginger. You need some good vibes, buddy. Listen to 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. It's my favourite s—!'

'I'm not ginger! How the hell do I even look ginger to you?' Yaku interjected. 'My hair is brown. Brown!'   
Lev walked over, bending over to get a closer look at Yaku's hair. He touched it, curiously. 'What shampoo do you use? It smells like papaya and coconut—'

Yaku grabbed Lev's wrist and twisted it around, causing the tall boy to yelp. 'You've already wasted enough time! Come on, we still have to warm up too.'  
'Calm it, mum, I'm coming.'  
'Do not call me that,' Yaku turned around, his hands on his hips. 'Ever.'  
Lev placed his own hands on his hips, mimicking Yaku's actions. 'Do not give me a reason to call you that,' he smirked. 'Ever.'

Kuroo burst out laughing. 'Better watch it, new kid. He may look small but he can sure pack a punch.'

'I don't know if that's a compliment or not.'

Kuroo waved him off, turning to Lev. 'Don't get him too worked up, promise?'  
'Yes sir—yes boss—yes captain boss sir!'  
'Captain works—or Kuroo-san. Kuroo-sama, if you want,' Kuroo chortled. 'Anyway, see you two later! Have fun!'

Yaku sighed as Kuroo left. Great. Now I'm stuck with some lunatic who has no idea what come here on time means.

'I told you I didn't like waking up early!' Lev argued. Yaku pulled back his fist as though he were about to punch, causing Lev to flinch. 'Woah, easy... little libero..—I'll be on time next time!'  
Yaku exhaled, letting his fist fall. 'Let's just get started. First... warming up.'

After the warmup, Yaku and Lev stood in silence. Lev, wearing an excited grin, and Yaku, wearing a thoughtful frown.

'I'm so excited to slam all those balls down!' Lev could hardly control his excitement. 'Imagine it, little libero, hitting a ball untouched by the blockers, so hard and fast it couldn't be picked up... imagine it hitting the ground and kapow, the crowd goes wild! Spikers are, by far, the awesomest! Aren't they?'

'Just because it's all flashy and cool?' Yaku cocked a brow. Lev tilted his head to the side. 'Yeah. And the 'Ace.' It's such a badass name!'  
Yaku folded his arms. 'So, what, the other positions are lame?'  
'Not lame... just... boring,' Lev, Yaku realised, was an extremely straightforward person. He simply said what he thought. 'Setter is such a lame name compared to the ace. Libero sounds kind of lame too.'

'Psh,' Yaku folded his arms. 'Yeah. We'll see about that,' he picked up a volleyball, after pulling the trolley toward himself. 'You're not gonna be spiking this early. First, you're gonna learn how to receive. Got it?'

Lev groaned.

'Got it?'

'Yeaah...'

'Brilliant. I'll pass it to you, and you just hit it back with your best receive. Sound good?'  
'Sounds lame.'  
Yaku straightened up. 'If you want to be a part of the team, you're gonna have to prove your worth.'  
'I'm tall,' Lev stated, 'and—'  
'Shut the hell up,' Yaku ordered. 'Look, just, listen to me. Please?'

Lev stared at Yaku for a moment, before sighing and letting his shoulders fall. 'Okay.. Sorry.'  
'It's alright,' Yaku nodded a little before changing his stance. 'You... do know what a receive is, right?'  
'Hell yeah,' Lev scoffed. 'Seen it on the telly millions of times.'

Yaku froze. 'Wait. Wait, wait, wait—'  
'I'm waiting—'  
'Are you telling me you've only seen receives?'  
'No.. I, hah, I receive all the time,' Lev chuckled, staring at Yaku without blinking. 'Like, yeah. It's like pow and...'

Yaku shook his head, folding his arms as he pursed his lips. He watched Lev babbling on like a fool, his brows raised. 'Okay, okay,' he finally decided to cut in. 'You just want to get the receives over and done with because you want to spike, am I right?'

Lev flushed. 'N-No.'

'Give it up,' Yaku let his arms swing back down to his sides. 'You're a horrible liar.'  
'You're a horrible person.'  
'And don't you forget it,' Yaku reached down to pick up the volleyball again, letting a sigh pass through his lips. 'Let's see what you've got.'

'Alright!'

Yaku hit the ball over to Lev, who caught it with his hands. 'What?! Lev-kun—um—'  
'Just call me Lev, little libero.'  
Yaku felt heat creep up his neck. 'L-Lev, the, uh—what the hell was that?!'  
Lev groaned, throwing his head back. 'I don't know how to receive, okay? I'm pathetic, I knowwww... maybe I shouldn't have come here after all.. I'll just—'

'No.. no, no, no...' Yaku stepped towards Lev, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder. 'Just.. let me help you and stop grumbling about it, okay? As soon as you can receive well enough, I'll ask Kenma to set for you a little.'  
Lev looked down at Yaku, and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. 'You're even smaller up close.'

Yaku glowered before throwing a hook punch into Lev's ribs. A strange noise came from the back of Lev's throat. 'Kuroo-sama was right.'  
'Sama?' Yaku laughed at that. 'He was kidding about that.'  
Lev grinned. 'You should laugh more often. Makes you look less scary.'  
Yaku scoffed, stepping back. 'Just pay attention to what's in front of you!'

'But.. you are in front of me, Yaku-san.'

'It was metaphorical!' Yaku cleared his throat, turning around, somewhat embarrassed. 'Look, I'll show you how to receive. First things first; get your stance right.'

'Right.'

'The stance can change it all. If you have a good stance, your receive will be far stronger than if you have a sloppy stance,' Yaku turned to Lev again. 'Come on, I'll show you.'

'Yes Yaku-san sir!'


	4. Our New Weapon

YAKU SAT AT THE SIDE, watching his teammates play. Coach Nekomata had let him sit this one out, and Yaku—despite how badly he wanted to continue playing—did, to let Shibayama play the libero on his side. 'How was he?' Coach smiled, watching the game. Yaku glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

'Want the truth or the lie?'

'I think you know the answer to that.'

'Dreadful,' Yaku murmured, shaking his head. 'He just has his eyes on being the ace. He doesn't care about anything else; just spiking.'  
'Yaku,' Coach now turned to look at Yaku, who looked up at him. 'You have the ability to help him. You can keep your teammates in check, even Yamamoto. If you can handle him, can't you handle Lev Haiba?'

Yaku sighed.

'Be kind, but firm. Have a balance between fun and making sure he's learning. Have you been doing that?' Coach inquired. Yaku clutched his water bottle tightly. 'Have you?'  
'I... don't think so.'

'Look at him,' Coach demanded, and Yaku looked up at Lev, who was yelling excitedly. 'Do you see anything powerful about him?'

'Of course,' Yaku replied, as though the answer was obvious. 'He's tall, has long arms, long legs.'  
'No. He has one desire.'  
'Huh? What does that have to do with anything?'  
'He just wants to play volleyball.'

Yaku didn't respond for a few moments. 'Yeah, I guess he does.'

'Take that passion and use it to make him stronger. He is our new weapon, now we only have to sharpen the knife. And you can do that.'  
'Are you trying to persuade me with flattery?' Yaku chuckled. Coach Nekomata shook his head, his body shaking gently with his quiet laughter.

'I know you're better than that... but, do it for the team. You can do that, can you not?'  
'Of course.' Yaku looked back at Lev, gulping down the water in his bottle. Lev's hair was grey and neat, and that dullness made the brightness of his eyes even more evident, even more striking. His eyes were slightly cat-like, and certainly alluring. 'Of course I can.'

'Oh, and that reminds me,' Coach Nekomata got up. 'Listen up, boys!'

The game stopped as though Coach had pressed pause on a movie.

'We've got ourselves a practice match tomorrow,' he said, with a sly smile that made Yaku question who they were playing against. 'Looks like Karasuno won't be backing down any time soon.'

'Oh hell yeaaaaaaaaah!' Lev cheered.

'Don't get too excited,' Yaku interrupted. 'You're not going to be on the starting line-up unless you practice your goddamn receives.'  
'Ah,' Kuroo sighed dramatically. 'There he is, our demon senpai.'  
'I'll practice as hard as I can! I'll do it for as long as you like, Yaku-san, even if it's all night!'

The team burst out laughing.

Yaku's cheeks flared a bright red. 'D-Don't say it like that!'  
'What?' Lev gazed around. 'You guys are diiiirtyyy.'  
Coach Nekomata shook his head. 'Teenagers. Anyhow, Lev, you can be on the starting line up tomorrow, in Inuoka's place.'

'Heck yeahh!'

'On one condition,' Coach added, with a small grin. 'You better train with Yaku later today. If he tells me you did well, you can be in the line up tomorrow, against Karasuno.'

Yaku blinked.

'Yeaaah,' Yamamoto snickered. 'You better suck him good if you wanna play with more balls.'  
Yaku felt his entire face ignite. 'Yamamoto! If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you!'  
Yamamoto shuddered. 'Sorry, geez.'  
'Nasty,' Lev said. 'That's what you guys are. Nasty.'

Kuroo clicked his tongue. 'Would Yaku be the top or the bottom? I'm thinking he's a bottom, for sure.'  
'Sure he's small,' Yamamoto spoke thoughtfully, 'but he's feisty. I think he'd be on top.'  
'Kur—Yama—!'  
'Oh, that's true...' Kuroo hummed. Lev scoffed.   
'How horny are you guys? Leave the little kid alone. Look at his tiny body quivering in fear.'

'Tiny b—I am not quivering in fear!'

'Play along with it.'

'Okay... no. Lev, Yamamoto, focus on volleyball. You idiots can goof around later. And, uh, Kuroo, can you not?'  
'You're certainly the demon senpai,' Kuroo smirked, before turning to face the team. 'Alright. Let Karasuno come, we'll show them everything we've got.'

'Including me,' Lev beamed, jabbing his thumb at his chest, his chest that he had puffed out. 'Right after I show you all that I deserve a place on the team!'

*

Later that day, when the team had all left, Lev stared at the empty gym, grinning widely. Tomorrow he'd play in here, against another team, in a real match. Even if it was just a practice match.'Yaku-san?' He called, gazing around. 'Yaku-san!'

I suppose he's the late one this time.

Yaku-san scared Lev, a little bit. Especially after hearing what Kuroo had to say about the demon senpai, Lev had decided to watch his tongue around Yaku-san, at least a little.

'Yaku-san?!'

'I'm here!' Lev whirled around as the gymnasium lights turned on. Yaku-san stood at the door, panting slightly. Lev tilted his head to the side.   
'You can get on at me for being late, but it's fine when you're late?'

Yaku-san shot him a look that sent a shiver down his spine. 'This is all for your benefit, you know.'  
'I know,' Lev grinned back. 'So thank you.'  
That seemed to have caught Yaku-san off guard. 'Uhm.. it's alright. Mind if I get warmed up first?'  
'No. Why were you late?'

'Technically, you didn't have to be here for another five minutes.'  
Lev glanced at the clock, then back at Yaku-san. 'For a moment, I thought I could bribe you.'  
Yaku-san scoffed, shaking his head as he stretched his legs. He looked up to see Lev watching him. 'What? Have you already warmed up?'

A cocky grin covered Lev's face. 'Yup.'  
'Good job,' Yaku-san nodded, before looking back down. Lev wondered if the small guy in front of him really hated him. He knew that the Coach and Yaku-san had been talking about them, and he could see how unhappy Yaku-san was about helping him. 'Um. Yaku-san?'

'Yeah?' Yaku-san was now stretching his arms.   
'Um.. do you want to help me?'  
Lev noted the look of surprise on Yaku-san's face as he straightened up. 'Hey. Where's this coming from?'

Lev cleared his throat. 'I saw you and Coach talking during our training match, when you were sitting out. I knew it was about me, and I saw the look on your face.'  
The corner of Yaku-san's mouth quirked upwards. 'Yeah. I wasn't that happy about it.'

'Wasn't?'

'Can't say I'm overjoyed about it,' Yaku-san stretched his fingers, peering at Lev. 'And I guess I'm still not even happy about it.'  
'Gah,' Lev groaned, exaggeratedly. 'Am I that bad?'  
'Mm.. Kinda.'  
'Well,' Lev stood up straight, and also noticed that his upperclassman had to look up quite a little bit to make eye contact, and chuckled. 'I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong. Come on, little libero, show me how it's done.'


	5. Sometimes, not Always

TO SAY THE LEAST, Lev could not wait. Or, at least, that was the case beforehand. What started off as a brilliant receiving lesson had turned into a horrible one. Lev knew one thing. He was not going to play in the Karasuno match. Yaku-san walked back into the gym, a towel pressed up against his arm, a scowl covering his face.

'Yaku-senpai,' Lev stood up, desperately. 'I'm so sorry. So sorry!'  
'Who the hell brings a stray cat to school in their stupid bag?' Yaku-san almost growled; Lev instinctively took a step back, his leg hitting the bench.   
'Yaku-san—'  
'You could've at least—argh!' Yaku-san huffed, throwing the towel at Lev, revealing the bloody cuts on his arm. 'You are honestly so goddamn infuriating!'  
'Yaku-san... let me help. I have plasters, I can get water, tissues, anything—'

Yaku-san turned his back on Lev, and although Lev knew it was supposed to be rude, he couldn't help but grin at how tiny the boy was—not to mention, a third year. 'Just shut up. We've been here for hours yet your receives still suck. And so do you.'  
'I said I'm sorry,' Lev persisted. 'Please, can we keep going? I need to play tomorrow!'

Yaku-san whirled around. 'And why's that? Huh?' he took steps towards Lev, who widened his eyes and stepped back, his back hitting the wall. 'So you can show off? Show everyone how tall you are... how powerful you are?'  
'Yaku-san, please, calm down, I'm sorr—'  
'Save it!' Yaku-san snapped. 'I've sacrificed my own time to help you improve and you don't even try to make it easy for me! All you care about is being Nekoma's ace! Being the ace is more than spiking with sheer power!'

Lev swallowed as Yaku-san grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down, closer to Yaku-san's face. 'Don't you understand me? The ace is someone that the whole team can rely on; someone who the team can turn to when things get rough! Not just some long-limbed fool like you.'  
'I...' Lev felt his heart drop. 'But with time... you guys can come to trust me... ri-right?'  
Yaku-san stared at Lev, fury burning in his brown eyes.  
'Right, Yaku-san?'

'An ace doesn't just spike,' Yaku-san's grip tightened. 'You should have our backs. Your receives don't have to be perfect, but at least try. Try to receive. It's just the first step. You're tall, you piece of crap, you're tall which means blocking and spiking.. in them you have an advantage.'  
'I know..'

'If you could put in the effort, I know that you could be amazing. If I had your height...' Yaku-san faltered, letting go of Lev's shirt. Lev wanted to say something, and was about to; that's the type of person he was. When he had something to say, he said it, without thinking. However, he was beat to it.

'Now, now, Yakkun,' the tall captain leaned against the wall, his arms folded. Lev thought he looked really cool. 'Let's go easy on the poor guy.'   
'Easy?' Lev watched as Yaku-san glared at Kuroo-san. 'Everything I say is for his own good.'  
'Lev, is Yakkun scaring you?'  
'Um,' Lev chuckled a little nervously under Yaku-san's fierce death stare, rubbing his neck. 'A little bit..'

Kuroo-san barked out a laugh. 'Maan, you really are something else. Always living up to the name. Demon senpai.'  
'Couldn't disagree with that,' Lev giggled.   
Yaku-san raised his fist, threateningly, replacing Lev's amusement with alarm.

Coach Nekomata also appeared out of nowhere.

Lev straightened up. 'Coach!'  
'Hello there,' Coach responded. 'Yaku, I don't think I have to ask to know how it went...'  
Yaku-san locked eyes with Lev, who sighed. 'Sorry, Coach. I... was horrible.'  
Yaku-san nodded. 'He really was.'  
'Hey! Not helping!'

'I'm sorry, Lev, but I think we should stick to our current line-up for tomorrow's match. Karasuno is an old nemesis of ours..' Coach paused, before continuing after Lev's disappointed sigh. 'There is, however, going to be a training camp. If you improve your skills enough... you can play for the entire week.'

Kuroo-san smirked.

'Re-really?' Lev leaned forwards, nodding with his eyes wide. 'Yes! I'll train super hard! I promise!'  
'Where have I heard that before?' Yaku-san's voice dripped with sarcasm, and his statement managed to make Lev's excitement simmer away. Lev's shoulders dropped. He knew Yaku-san wasn't wrong, but he also knew that this time he would work hard, but hearing Yaku-san's lack of belief made him feel useless.

'You're right...' Lev sighed. 'I'm sorry that I'm such a hassle.'

'Don't sweat it—' Kuroo-san started.

'No,' Lev shook his head, picking up his jacket. 'Yaku-san is right. I'm useless if I can't even receive when someone's going easy on me. I'm tall but pathetic.'  
'Wait, I—'  
'I'm sorry that I waste so much of your time,' Lev made his way to the door, feeling the urge to cry. It only made him angrier; why the hell was he such a cry baby? Nothing had really happened. 'I'm sorry, Yaku-san. I am.'

Lev, unable to hold in the following waterworks, bit his lip in attempt to at least keep quiet. He was a big baby, that was for sure. He rushed out of the gymnasium, feeling Yaku-san's gaze on him the entire time.

He didn't want to look back. He was sure, that after everything, this would only prove one thing. He didn't have the skills, the determination... nor the ability to hide his stupid goddamn emotions. Why did he even try?

A question he did not have the answer to.


	6. Just His Nerves

YAKU AND THE REST of the team stood outside the minibus, surrounding Coach Nekomata in a semicircle sort of formation. 'We all know that Karasuno has fallen, in the past, but that does not mean that we should underestimate them!' he beamed around at all of them. 'Nekoma is strong, but there is no such thing as perfection. There is no defence with no holes. Don't let them break through!'

'Yes, Coach!' Kuroo nodded, and the others followed. Yaku knew all about the rivalry between Karasuno and Nekoma, and he knew he ought to be excited about it, but he couldn't help the sense of dread piling up in his stomach. He couldn't forget the look in Lev's eyes, that note in his voice and the way his body had shaken a little. Nothing extreme had happened, but it seemed to have meant the world to Lev. Because of Yaku, Lev hadn't even shown up..

Yaku was overwhelmed with guilt.

He wasn't a big fan of Lev, but he wasn't a fan of hurting people either... and he knew how much it hurt when nobody believed in you. Lev clearly thought that nobody had any faith, and Yaku was familiar with that feeling. His height had gotten him a lot of weird looks in the past, considering him being a volleyball player.

He didn't like the guy, but he knew what Lev was feeling. And that was enough to make him regret being so hard on him.

'Yaku-san?' Shibayama repeated. Yaku looked up at his junior. 'Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick. So pale.'  
'He's not wrong,' Kai raised his brows. 'Yaku?'  
'I'm fine,' Yaku coughed, before taking a huge swig of his water. 'The nerves are just getting to me.'

Yaku noticed Kenma staring at him.

'You're never nervous,' Kenma stated. 'Why now?'  
'Leave it,' Kuroo said, his gaze meeting Yaku's for a split second. 'He's just nervous. Nothing out of the ordinary.'

'Well,' Kai slapped Yaku on the back, grinning. 'Don't worry, Yaku. It's just a practice match. Keep that in mind.'  
'O-Of course.'  
'Well... let's get on this bus and go smack some ass!'

Everyone turned to Yamamoto.

'..K-Kick some ass, I m-meant... look at that! We're late!'

The team chuckled before getting up into the bus. Yaku took a deep breath and decided. He could not and would not let Lev affect his day. No way in hell.

✧

Karasuno was certainly different. From the menacing blue-eyed first year to the glowering blond one, Yaku almost felt like he should be intimidated. But... he wasn't. A tiny ginger boy welcomed them, excitedly blabbering on. He seemed particularly interested in Kenma. Yaku caught the gazes of some of the third years and shot them a smile before walking past.

He felt guiltier with every passing second.

Lev, whom he hardly knew, would've been pulsing with excitement. He probably would've been blabbing on about anything and everything... Yaku shook his head as if to clear it from all the thoughts. 'Yakkun.'  
Yaku turned to face Kuroo, somewhat defensively. 'I know, Kuroo-kun.'  
'Yesterday wasn't your fault,' Kuroo pressed. 'Don't let it cloud your better judgement. Don't get too emotional.'  
'I am not getting emotional. What the hell?'  
'And don't cry. That'll embarrass us all.'

Yaku rolled his eyes, burning holes into the back of Kuroo's head as he turned around. Yaku noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at him intensely and turned to face the owner. A little bit of blond hair amongst a sea of brown. The colours on his uniform was inverted to that of his teams, which made him Karasuno's libero.

His gaze didn't waver.

Yaku turned away, frowning. What was that all about?

'Alright!' Karasuno's coach clapped his hands together. 'Let's get this thing started.'  
Coach Nekomata smirked maliciously.  
'C-Coach—' Inuoka's eyes were wide. 'You look—'  
'—Kind of evil.' Yamamoto finished. 'Hell yeah! Let's get this party started. Woooo!'

'Don't sound so excited,' Yaku whirled around and saw that the voice belonged to Karasuno's #5, who was pulling an extremely odd face (Yaku figured it was supposed to be intimidating) at Yamamoto. 'We're gonna hand your asses to you on a silver plate.'

Yamamoto raised his brows. 'Oh, looks like someone's cocky. Save that bullshit for when you actually win, baldie.'  
'I'm not bald, you dumb shit,' Karasuno's #5 fumed. The libero from earlier turned to the conversation. 'Oh? They think they're gonna win, do they?'

Yaku saw the ginger nodding vigorously from behind Karasuno's #5.

'Let's show these city boys how it's done around here.'

'Yeah!' the ginger boy.

'We'll crush them,' the libero smirked, and Yaku noticed the look was directed at him.

'Yeah!' the ginger boy again.

'You've got a ton to say, but have you got anything to back it up?' Kuroo teased. Yaku noticed the ginger boy's eyes widen at the sight of Nekoma's captain, which made him chuckle. 'Yeah, that's what I thought. Talk smack once you've won.'

'If you win.'

'Alright, that's enough, Yamamoto,' Yaku slapped the back of his head, which—rather embarrassingly—was only possible if Yaku reached up a little. 'It would be embarrassing if we lost now, wouldn't it?'  
'But we won't, mum.'  
'Yamamoto.'  
'Fiiiine.'

'Same goes for you two,' a softer voice this time. Yaku didn't bother turning around, he merely lead his juniors to the bench.   
'Okay, now, you lot,' Kuroo turned to face the team. 'If you want to win, you'll have to be smart. Keep your guard up, and keep your blood flowing. Use your brain and use your nerves to give you an edge... which is only possible if you don't let them take over.'

'Yeah, Yaku-san. Don't let them take over.'

Yaku shot Yamamoto a dirty look.

Yamamoto looked away, his eyes wide. 'Anyway... let's go... um, beat them. Yes.'  
'Heck yeah,' Inuoka grinned widely. 'We've got this one in the bag.'  
'Don't get too cocky,' Yaku interfered. 'They're a whole new team. With their new first years—they could be a different hurdle we haven't jumped yet.'

'The demon senpai's right,' Kuroo nodded. 'We can't underestimate them. Just... never stop thinking. Got it, you lot?'

'Yes, captain.'

Yaku took a deep breath and shook his head. 'Alright. Let's go.'


	7. The Curse of Guilt

SO FAR, SO GOOD.

The first set against Karasuno was going well. 6 to Nekoma, 4 to Karasuno. Yaku had not yet saved many balls, mainly just picking up serves. He had to admit, their blue-eyed first year could really serve. It was the small ginger's turn to serve this time, and by the shakiness in his actions, Yaku could tell his serve wouldn't be anything special.

'Come on, Hinata! You got this!'

Yaku's attention turned to the grey-haired boy standing at the side. He had that same soft voice from earlier. Yaku stared; his hair reminded him of someone else, and again, Yaku felt horrible. Lev would've been even more excited about this than Karasuno's #2—Sugawara, if Yaku remembered correctly—could ever be.

'Yaku-san! The ball!'

Yaku's eyes flitted to the front, but his dozing off had cost him. Yaku threw himself forwards into a flying receive, desperately wishing his arms were a bit longer. The sound of the ball hitting the floor right in front of him made his heart drop, worse still were the cheers that came from the other side of the net.

'What's up with him?' Yaku didn't know who the voice belonged to, but he knew whoever it was was talking about him. 'I thought Nekoma was supposed to have strong defence.'  
'That's what Coach said,' Yaku balled his hands into fists as he slowly picked himself off of the floor. 'Why do they have a libero who can't even pick up Hinata's serves?'

'Hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!'

'He really is a dumbass. That's so lame.'

The rest of the conversation was a blur. Yaku could only hear what they said about him. If he couldn't defend, he had no purpose on the court. He bit his lip, glaring at the floor furiously, his hands balled into fists by his sides. 'Yaku-san—'

Yaku took a deep breath. He could pull himself together.

He exhaled before getting into his stance. 'Sorry about that, guys. I wasn't paying attention. I'll save the next one. Come on, we'll get every point back.'

The rest of the team grinned. 'Right.'

'Hey, Yakkun,' Kuroo smiled from ear to ear. 'Don't forget who the captain actually is.'

Yaku scoffed, letting his shoulders relax. Lev's business was not his business. It wasn't his fault.   
'Come on, Hinata!' it was #5's voice. 'Send another one over! Aim for their libero.'  
Yaku scowled, ignoring Kai's advice of not letting it get to him.

Yaku watched the ginger boy, Hinata, intensely. He threw the ball up and hit it.   
'Dammit, Hinata, it's out!'

At that remark, Yaku recoiled, just before realising his mistake. Their stupid little trick. It obviously wasn't out—how stupid could he be?

Yaku didn't go for the ball this time.

He furiously turned to face Karasuno. A couple of them snorted as the ball hit the ground. 'Hey, what the hell?' Yaku seethed, but his next words were cut off.   
'We'll need a timeout, sorry,' Coach Nekomata hastily interjected. Yaku grumbled as he stepped off the court alongside his teammates. 'Yaku, what's the problem?'

'I don't want to play,' Yaku whispered, trying desperately to block out the other team's laughter. Whether they were laughing at him or not, it was making him feel extremely self-conscious. 'I'm sorry.'

'Y-Yakkun...' Kuroo wore a look of surprise. 'You're not a quitter and I know it. Sure Lev had a bit of a hissy fit last night but... really?'  
'It's not that,' Yaku begged himself not to snap at Kuroo, which didn't really work. 'I don't feel good. My head is throbbing.'

'It's what they said.'

Yaku didn't bother looking up at Kenma.

'I get it. I always feel on edge, I always want to be invisible.'  
Yaku swallowed. 'No. It's not them. My stomach hurts. I don't know why—'  
'A minute ago you were saying it was your head.'  
'More importantly,' Coach added, facing Yaku. 'We need our libero.'

'Shibayama is standing right there!' Yaku motioned to the first-year libero, whose face lit up. 'He has got a lot of potential too. If he could get some practice against an actual team, it would be good for him. At least he won't fall for their stupid tricks, anyway.'

'Yaku—'

'May I go to the bathroom? I don't feel great.'

'Yakkun, don't you think you're overreacting?'

'Please?'

'Fine,' Coach Nekomata sighed. 'Shibayama, if you don't mind?'  
'I've already warmed up,' he nodded, eagerly. Yaku sighed in relief before rushing out of the gymnasium.

✧

Yaku, obviously, did not actually know where the bathrooms were. Even if he had wanted to go, he most likely would have had to walk around a little bit. He sat outside the gym, seating himself down on some concrete steps.

What is wrong with me? I'm never this on edge.

Yaku stared at a few trees he could see in the distance, his chin resting on his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. 'For goodness' sake,' he mumbled. 'Get your crap together.'

'Hey!'

Yaku knew who the voice belonged to. The soft, oddly angelic, voice. Karasuno's #2. 'Hey.'  
#2 sat down beside Yaku. 'I'm Suga.'  
Yaku, realising how rude he must be being, turned to face Suga, holding out his hand. 'And I'm Yaku.'  
A huge smile appeared on the other boy's face as he took Yaku's outstretched hand.

'I'm sorry about my teammates,' Suga muttered. 'They can get excited. Especially Tanaka and Noya.'  
'I'm guessing your #5 and your libero?'  
'Yeah,' Suga smiled. 'Don't let them get to you. That's just how they are. Tanaka especially, he likes picking fights with anyone from another team.'

'Reminds me of someone I know.'

Suga chuckled. 'So, what's the matter?'  
Yaku eyed the grey-haired nice guy. 'Nothing. My head aches, that's all.'  
'Come on,' Suga pressed. 'I could sense your lies from the other side of the gym.'

'I'm pretty sure everyone could.'

'Just tell me. It feels better to get it out.'

Yaku exhaled. 'Alright then.'  
'Don't be shy,' Suga reassured, with a smile.  
'We have a new teammate and I think I might've... made him not want to play for our team.'  
'Give me more information than that!' Suga chuckled, encouragingly.

'Ugh. He was so excited and all that, but he was no good at the basics. It was my job to help him but I think I might've been too hard on him.'  
'What makes you think that?'  
'He got upset and left. He was so excited for this match, too. But he didn't...'  
'Didn't?'

'He didn't even show up...'

Yaku looked up at Suga's silence. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm probably overreacting.'  
'No. It's natural to feel guilty about upsetting people you care about.'  
'I don't care about him. I just... feel horrible.'  
'Well, let me tell you something.'

'No, it's—'

'We have two first years,' Suga started, amusedly. 'Kageyama, the one with blue eyes, and Hinata, the ginger one. You know the first day they came to the gym? Well, they already hated each other.'

Yaku nodded, as if motioning him to continue.

'Well, they got into a fight on the first day. Kageyama and Hinata even managed to knock off the Vice Principal's toupee. Well, Daichi, our captain, was furious.'

It finally hit Yaku. Why Suga was telling him this.

'He locked them out of the gym. Wouldn't let them back in until they learned to work together.'

Yaku chuckled at that.

'Sometimes a harsh lesson is what they need. Just not... all the time. If your guy loves volleyball, he won't leave. I speak from experience. He'll come back, just wait.'

Yaku hesitated. 'Thank you, Suga.'  
Suga grinned widely. 'Hey, don't mention it.'  
'Why help me if I'm on a different team, though?'  
'I'm not helping you with volleyball,' Suga nudged Yaku playfully. 'Just with your little friend.'

'Yeah. My little friend.'

Suga tilted his head to the side. 'Hm?'  
'Nothing,' Yaku, for the first time all day, felt a huge weight lift from his chest, and smiled softly. 'You really locked them out of the gym?'

'Daichi did,' Suga laughed. 'He really is something.'

Yaku heard a note in the way Suga spoke about Daichi. As though Daichi was someone really amazing. 'You make Daichi sound inhumanly fantastic.'  
'What?' Suga turned to Yaku, somewhat alarmed. 'Did I say something without realising it?!'

Yaku smiled at Suga. 'No. It's the way you talk about him.'  
Suga's cheeks flared.   
'Oh my goodness,' Yaku's lips stretched into a smirk. 'You like him, don't you?'

Suga smiled shyly, his cheeks a bright red. 'This stays between you and I.'

Yaku couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. 'Sure thing. I can keep a secret.'  
'The way you said that makes me nervous.'  
'No. Don't sweat it,' Yaku beamed, patting Suga on the shoulder. 'It's not like I talk to your captain—'

'Huh?'

Suga and Yaku whipped their heads around so fast that Yaku was surprised he didn't pull a muscle. Karasuno's captain stood at the gymnasium door, frowning at the two of them.

'Dad-Daichi!' Suga stammered, and Yaku had to work to suppress his snicker. Daichi looked at Yaku, confusedly.   
'You wouldn't want to talk to me?'

Yaku and Suga shared a look.

'I said that I don't speak to you,' Yaku explained. 'As in, we're not friends.'  
'Oh,' Daichi chortled. 'Well, Suga, I was wondering where you had ran off to. And you, um...'  
'Yaku.'  
'And you, Yaku. Your team was wondering why you were taking so long.'

'We were just talking about volleyball,' Suga said as Yaku said 'we were just talking about you.'

Suga shot Yaku a look.

'...And how you play volleyball.'

'Um,' Daichi nodded slowly. 'Yes. Yes I do.'  
'Awesome,' Suga faltered, much to Yaku's amusement. 'So do I!'  
Daichi smiled at Suga's shyness. 'Suga, we're on the same team.'  
Suga glanced at Yaku, who grinned. Yaku noticed the soft pink dusted across Suga's cheeks, then looked up and noticed the soft smile spread across Daichi's face as he looked at Suga.

They really were made for each other.

'Are we going back in?' Yaku purposely interrupted them as they smiled at each other. Suga snorted, rolling his eyes at Yaku.  
'Yep. Let's go.'  
'We took the first set from you guys,' Daichi told Yaku. 'You might wanna get back in and help them out.'

'No, I ca—'

'Yaku.'

Yaku looked at Suga then back at Daichi.

'You know what?' he let a challenging smile stretch across his face. 'I will.'


	8. Deadly Desire to Digress

YOUTUBE VIDEOS SHOULD DO THE TRICK.

Lev watched the same video for the fourth time now, perfecting his stance. He was determined to show Yaku-san that he was worthy of standing on the court... worthy of being called the ace. He nodded to himself as the video ended, stepping back with the volleyball.

He had been practicing his receives, hoping to shock the others, impress them, especially Yaku-san. Alisa had helped him every now and then, as much as she could have, but tonight she was out. Lev was currently in his back garden; the sky was a darkish blue, but not too dark, not yet. He hit the ball against the wall with a decent amount of power before putting his arms out to receive it.

The ball hit the side.

'Dammit!' Lev cursed. 'I was doing a billion times better yesterday!'

Lev tried again. Hit the ball. Arms out. 'Hell yeah!' After receiving it, he hit it right back at the wall, before receiving it again and again, over and over.

It was definitely easier than doing it with someone else.

About half an hour later, Alisa's voice echoed through the house's open windows. 'Lev! You in?'  
'Out the back!' Lev responded, catching the ball in his hands. 'Hey! Can you help me with my receives?'  
'Oh, Lyovochka,' Alisa came into the garden, wrapping her arms around Lev in a tight embrace before messing up his otherwise neat hair. 'I'm super sorry but I promised my friend I'd hang out with her.'

Lev grinned. 'Can I come?'

Alisa shot him a look, even though she was smiling. 'I don't think you'd want to,' she laughed, wholeheartedly. 'I could cancel if you want. I know how important this is to you.'   
'I wish Yaku-san could see that too,' Lev smiled lovingly at his sister. 'No, it's alright. Have fun!' he kissed her on the cheek.

Alisa beamed. 'You're such a sweetheart. I'm sure Yaku didn't mean anything, okay? Don't give up. He'll come to realise how amazing you are, just like the rest of your team will too.'

As Alisa left, the smile on Lev's face didn't waver.

They would realise.

✧

As he walked back into the gym, Yaku made sure not to drop the other libero's, Noya's, gaze.   
'Heyyyy,' Tanaka, #5, smirked from ear to ear. Yaku smiled, waving at him. Yaku was not going to let Karasuno take the next set.

Yaku glanced at Suga once before returning to his own team. They all looked at him somewhat anxiously... until Yaku's lips spread into a devious grin. 'May I?'  
Kuroo smirked at that. 'You may.'

Kai slapped Yaku's back. 'Man, I knew you'd get over it.'  
'We,' Yaku beckoned them around, 'are going to crush them.'  
'You heard the man,' Kuroo nodded, a malicious glint shimmering in his eyes. 'Crush them like a grape.'

'You kinda ruined that,' Yaku told Kuroo. Kuroo chortled,  
'Yeah, I'm not letting you get away with sounding like the captain,' he paused, 'little libero.'  
Yaku knew immediately who he was quoting. He turned around, rolling his eyes. 'Go screw yourself, Kuroo.'  
'Too lazy, do it for me.'

Yaku ignored him and took a deep breath. Alright. You've got this. Show Karasuno that you are Nekoma's libero for a reason.

When both teams were on the court, the game began.

Yaku watched as Kai received the serve and as Kenma set the ball, but Karasuno's libero managed to receive the ball. The black-haired setter, Kageyama, set the ball up—even Yaku could tell his form was flawless, you couldn't tell where the ball was going until—

The ball hit the floor right in front of Yaku.

Yaku's heart stopped.

The small ginger had hit the ball and Yaku hadn't even seen it go to him...

Yaku clenched his fists; he couldn't bring himself to look up. 'Yaku,' Kai called out. 'That quick is really something. Only Inuoka has gotten close the stopping it.'  
Yaku swallowed. 'Yeah, yeah, we'll get the next one.'  
Kenma looked back at Yaku. 'Yaku, really. It's fast.'

'I know,' Yaku said. 'I'm fine, let's just continue.'

Yaku met Suga's gaze. Suga nodded just a little and Yaku gave a tiny smile in return. One point wasn't going to throw him off. Further into the game; 12 to Karasuno and 11 to Nekoma, Yaku had only managed to receive the other spikers' balls.

'Yaku, Inuoka,' Kenma muttered, beckoning the two towards him. 'Hey, I think... Inuoka, you're fast. Shoyo jumps to wherever there are no blockers, so wherever he jumps, can you try to narrow it down? He shuts his eyes as it is, but if you don't manage to block it, Yaku—'

'—I stand wherever it is most likely he will hit it. Sounds like a plan.'

'Alright!' Inuoka cheered.

The next time Kageyama set to Hinata, Yaku was ready. He watched Hinata, impressed by his speed, and saw that Kenma was right. He did jump to wherever there were no blockers.

A sly smirk took over Yaku's features as Inuoka was quick to follow. Yaku moved himself to the right a little and was extremely impressed with Karasuno's setter's talent. Hinata slammed the ball down, right towards Yaku.

Yaku grinned as it hit his arms and flew right back to Kenma. 'Come on! Counter!'

Yaku caught a glimpse of Hinata's face.

Kenma set to Kai who slammed it down onto Karasuno's side.

Yaku and Inuoka glanced at each other before yelling aloud simultaneously. 'Hell yeaaaah!'

Yaku glanced at the points.

16 to Karasuno. 17 to Nekoma.

This was it. Nekoma's chance to pull through. 'Alright. Let's win this thing!'

'Yeah!'


	9. At a Loss

KUROO DIDN'T have to be a genius to understand the problem. He had known from the very beginning that Yaku was acting up because of guilt. And in a way, Kuroo could understand why Yaku would be feeling that way. He was a little short-tempered, but in the end, Lev Haiba was the one who had provoked Yaku by mentioning his height so many times.

Kuroo glimpsed at Yaku. He was more intent on winning than anyone else, which Kuroo took as a good sign, but he also had his doubts. Kuroo saw Yaku and Karasuno's #2 walk back in together. What could have happened?

'I don't think it was anything bad.'

Kuroo turned to Kenma. 'What?'  
Kenma shrugged half-heartedly. 'You're wondering about Yaku-san and their number 2? I don't think anything bad happened.'  
'I'm just curious.'  
'I guess,' Kenma peered at Yaku. 'Why was Yaku being so weird?'

Kuroo was slightly surprised by this. Kenma, usually, was unbothered by the others around him, regardless of how they felt. 'He was just nervous.'  
'No. I could tell it was something else.'  
'Use your head then. You're not stupid.'  
'Is this about Lev?'  
Kuroo grinned. 'I'd expect nothing less from my kitten.'

'Lev is interesting.'

'What?'

'He was... strange. He spoke without thinking. But, I felt like... I don't know. He is just interesting.'  
Kuroo blinked. 'Is this Kenma?'  
Kenma turned his gaze to Kuroo, who raised a brow. 'Is that why Lev didn't turn up? Yaku did something, didn't he? He feels bad about it, doesn't he?'

'I can hear you, you know?'

'I wasn't speaking loudly.'

'Louder than usual,' Yaku, Kuroo noticed, didn't seem happy at all that they had been discussing him. 'If you're gonna talk about me behind my back, at least do it so I can't hear it.'

'Sorry,' Kenma spoke sincerely. 'I just wanted to know.'

'Anyway, nothing happened with Lev,' Yaku replied; his tone made Kuroo laugh. 'Nothing interesting. Focus on the game at hand.'

Kenma nodded curtly.

'Why don't you listen to me like that?' Kuroo demanded.   
'I don't know what you mean.'

✧

Nekoma was at match point, Karasuno at 22. Yaku felt like he could go on for hours, despite the sting in his arms. He had received a ton of balls; who knew that thinking about Lev would make everything clearer? Everything Yaku felt towards Lev right now—the guilt, the frustration, the agitation—was channelled into this match.

And it felt good.

'Give 'em hell, Tsukishima!'

The tall blond with glasses ignored Tanaka, #5, and hit the ball up. Yaku immediately saw it would land near the net. 'Up front!' he yelled, throwing himself forwards. He hit the ball back up to Kenma, keeping the ball in play. It was his job, after all.

'Yamamoto,' Kenma muttered, glimpsing at Yamamoto.

Yaku smirked.

As Kenma leaped up to the control the ball, Yamamoto jumped up to spike, believing he was really going to get it.

Until...

The ball hit the floor.

'Heck yeah!' Yaku cheered, along with his teammates. 'Nice setter dump, Kenma.'  
'He really wanted all the attention,' Yamamoto scowled. 'I really thought I was going to get it! Am I just a decoy to you?'

Yaku noticed the ginger boy, Hinata, shooting Yamamoto a murderous look... though, it didn't look very intimidating coming from him.

Someone tapped Yaku on the shoulder.

'Oh, hey Suga.'

'What business might you have with our libero, huuuuh?'

'Yamamoto.' Yaku's voice cut through the air like a spear. 'At least be an idiot some place I'm not able to see it. I don't like the embarrassment.'

Yamamoto scoffed, before stalking off.

Suga chuckled. 'Just like Tanaka. Well, you played well.'  
'Thanks to you,' Yaku smiled, softly. 'Really, thank you. What you said... it really did help.'  
Suga beamed at that. 'I'm glad!'

Yaku leaned to the side a little. Karasuno's libero, Noya, as Suga had said, was staring right at him. Suga looked over his shoulder before gasping. 'Noya! Are you trying to pick a fight?'

Yaku waved at the other libero with a smile.

Noya looked away.

'I caught him looking at me before too,' Yaku told Suga, a little on edge. 'Does he do that... often?'  
'He spoke to me earlier,' Suga interpreted, as if recalling something. 'He said that you had gotten a hand on our big guy's ball even though it was the first time you saw it.'

'The guy with the man bun?'

'Asahi. Yes. Our ace.'

'Oh. I didn't manage to pick it up though, not that one anyways.'  
'He was impressed,' Suga's faint eyes glimmered. 'And.. I'm not blaming him,' Suga patted Yaku's shoulder. 'You played amazingly.'

Yaku's lips quirked upwards. 'Quite the charmer, aren't you?'  
Suga laughed wholeheartedly. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'  
'As you should.'

Yaku grinned at Suga, who smiled back.

'Alright, love birds, time for the third set,' Kuroo interrupted.   
Yaku tilted his head at Suga. 'Do you play often?'  
'Since we have Kageyama... not much,' Suga admitted. 'He's a genius and I'm just...'  
Yaku knew he had to say something. Suga helped him; it was his turn now.   
'And you're just reliable,' Yaku finished off his sentence. 'The fact that you still stand here, despite not being able to play says a lot about you, Suga.'

Suga's lips parted.

'There is more to volleyball than one thing. You might be short but you can jump. You might be fast and maybe you can't jump. You might be crazy talented, like your other setter, but that isn't enough,' Yaku reminded the slightly surprised looking setter. 'You could be tall and strong, but have only ever seen volleyball on TV..' Yaku's eyes widened at the words that came out his mouth but he quickly covered it up. 'Suga, trust me, you'll have a chance.'

Suga stared at Yaku.

Before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Yaku tensed, before gently patting Suga's back. 'You're such a smartie, Yaku.'  
'What?' Yaku laughed as Suga pulled back, his cheeks flushed.   
'I'm sorry, I just got excited.'

'Any time now.'

Suga and Yaku both glanced at Kuroo, who mimicked falling asleep. 'We have another set.'

Yaku nodded, returning back to his team, but not before waving at Suga. As he was stepping back, he caught a glimpse of Karasuno's captain.

And he did not look happy.


	10. Creepy Stalker Ways

A WEEK LATER AND Lev had still not returned. When Yaku walked into the gymnasium this time, he didn't have any hopes of seeing the giant; he knew he wouldn't be here. And, when he did enter, he realised he was correct. There was, however, something else to see. Fukunaga dancing in the middle of the gym like a chicken, screaming 'cluck, cluck!' at the top of his lungs.

'What the hell is going on here?'

All heads turned to face Yaku. Kai, however, was the one to respond. 'He was just showing us how daring he is, isn't that right, Fukunaga?'   
Fukunaga, who had stopped dancing, beamed at Yaku whilst nodding eagerly. 'Impressive, huh?'  
Yaku nodded slowly, his eyes wide and brows raised. 'Definitely. Where's Kuroo?'  
'Said he had to go get something,' Kenma spoke up, suddenly.

'Alright,' Yaku muttered, making his way to one of the benches. He shrugged off his jacket, staring at the wood below him. The perfect straight lines that, depending on how close or far you were, could look like they went on forever or like they cleared hardly any of the distance. Yaku let a sigh slip through his lips before he tilted his head back and stared up at the high ceiling.

Goddamn. If I knew he wasn't going to be here, why am I still disappointed?

Yaku, suddenly, slapped his hands against his cheeks. The loud echoed through the gym, turning everyone's attention to him. 'Holy shit, Yaku,' Kai remarked. 'You good?'  
'Brilliant.'

'Uuuhm,' Kuroo's hum was filled with a sort of energy. 'Get back to warming up you lot. Yakkun! I've got something for you!'  
Yaku didn't turn around. 'Yeah?'  
'Yeah, rude ass,' Kuroo scoffed, jogging over to him. 'Got you his address.'

Yaku whirled around. 'Kur—I—what?!'

'Yep,' Kuroo seemed to be proud of himself. 'I told Coach that you were gonna practice with him, and, obviously, the Coach had these forms with our details so... I'm pretty awesome, right?'  
'Absolutely not,' Yaku pushed away the sheet of paper that Kuroo was holding. 'I am not showing up to Lev's house like some creepy stalker.'

'Yaku,' Kuroo grabbed both of Yaku's shoulders. 'You've got to do this. I see your face every time you realise that your big ass puppy isn't here.'  
Yaku's brows knit together in confusion. 'My puppy—my face? The hell are you on about, Kuroo? You're being downright ridiculous today.'

'Look, you're Nekoma's mother,' Yaku was extremely close to punching Kuroo, but he wouldn't hit him, in the end. 'And a mother looks out for his children. And his puppy.'  
'I am not anybody's mother, you are not my children and Lev is not my puppy.'

There was a collective gasp around the gym.

'We've been abandoned by our own mother?!'

'Our very own mummy...'

'How can this be?!'

'We've been living lies!'

'Very funny, guys,' Yaku rolled his eyes, snatching the sheet from Kuroo. 'If I go, you guys are gonna stop calling me your mother. Got that?'  
'Yes, mum!'  
'Ugh,' Yaku grumbled. 'Can we get started?'

✧

Yaku stood outside of Lev's house, clutching the, now crumpled, sheet of paper in his hand tightly. This wasn't creepy, or stalkerish, it was simply a kind third year trying to help his underclassman. That was all. Full stop.

'Who am I kidding?' Yaku mumbled, kicking at the mud. 'I can't even make myself believe that. If that's not the reason, why the hell am I here?'

Yaku took a deep breath. The sky was darkening, the breeze becoming colder with every passing hour. He had to do this. He had to answer the questions his guilt kept asking. He had to see what damage he had done.

Taking a few steps forwards, Yaku knocked on the door.

It was only seconds later when he heard someone fumbling with the keys. He hoped it was Lev, but then again, hoped it was not. 'Hi!'

When Yaku looked up, his eyes widened.

In front of him was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was light, like Lev's but had slightly more colour to it. Her eyes were the same alluring green as his. She looked just like him.

Abruptly realising that he had been staring, Yaku blushed, looking anywhere but at her. 'I-I...—'  
'You must be one of Lev's new friends!' the girl at the door gushed. 'You're wearing Nekoma's volleyball kit. I'm Alisa, Lev's older sister. It's amazing to meet you!'

Yaku's heart dropped. Lev had told her? What if he had told her about Yaku... would she even let him in then?

Yaku cleared his throat and smiled, finally looking up at her. 'Um, yes. I actually came here to see how he's doing with volleyball. You know, how he's new and stuff.'  
'Oh! You must be the captain then!' she grabbed Yaku's hand, before shaking it excitedly. She was just like Lev... and Yaku found it strangely endearing. 'It's fantastic to meet you, Kuroo! Though, you are smaller than I imagined.'

Yaku was too surprised about having been called Kuroo to care about her remark.

Maybe if he pretended to be Kuroo... she wouldn't want to kick him out straight away. 'It's great to meet you too,' he smiled, sweet and simple. 'Is he home?'  
'Actually,' she beckoned him in, an apologetic look on her face. 'He's out. You can wait, it will only take five ten minutes.'

Yaku took a deep breath. 'Alright. Fine. Thanks, um..'  
'Alisa's fine,' she giggled. 'Don't be shy.'  
Yaku nodded, following her to the living room. 'So, Alisa, how has Lev be—a-and you? How have you been?'  
'I don't mind you asking about Lyvochka,' she laughed, as Yaku sat on the couch opposite her. 'I'm happy he has friends who care about him so much.'

Yaku snorted. 'I don't care about him so—' he realised what he was about to say and stopped. He flushed. 'I care about him. But, um, okay.'

'You sound so shy,' she spoke to Yaku so lovingly it made his cheeks tinge red. 'It's just me.'  
'I'm sorry,' Yaku pulled himself together. 'How have you both been?'  
'I've been great, thank you!' she was insanely bubbly, another similarity between Lev and herself. 'Lev has been too. He spends most of his time practicing his, um, receiving.'

Yaku's eyes widened. 'What?!'

'He puts in a lot of effort, and let me tell you why,' she leaned forwards as though telling him a secret. 'There's this boy on the team, Yaku-san—I mean Yaku—and Lev only ever talks about proving him wrong. I've heard a lot about this Yaku too. Do you know him? Hey—are you okay? Your face is... red.'

'I-I know... I know Yaku,' Yaku stammered. 'Quite well.'

'Lev's like a book, and Yaku is the main character,' she was beaming; Yaku was amazed at how much she loved talking about her brother. Their relationship made him feel warm inside. 'I know all about him. He's small, Lev says, but he finds it amusing... and also endearing. Apparently the boy's a little violent and usually angry. Lyvochka says he's scary too.'

Yaku stared at his clasped hands intensely.

'Brown eyes, brown hair that smells of coconut and papaya..'

How much did Lev tell his sister?!

'And, apparently, Yaku is their libero. Did you know that the libero wears inverted colours? Oh, of course you do! Lev says that Nekoma's libero's uniform isn't mainly red, but instead it's mainl—'

Oh shit.

'Ya-Yaku-san?'

Alisa and Yaku looked up simultaneously to see Lev standing by the door, an expression of shock and confusion spread across his face.


	11. Just a Misunderstanding

YAKU AWKWARDLY looked between the two questioning Haibas. 'L-Lev... hiii...'  
'You're acting weird, Yaku-san,' Lev suddenly grinned. 'You came to see me! I knew you liked me!'  
'Lycochka!' Alisa gaped at Yaku. 'He told me he was Kuroo!'  
'Huh?' Lev directed his attention to Yaku, accusingly. 'Why would you do that?'  
'Okay, let's not point any fingers,' Yaku stood up. 'Alisa assumed I was Kuroo, I just didn't correct her, okay? I'm sorry about that.'

Alisa beamed, abruptly. 'Wanna stay for dinner?'

'Wh-what?' Yaku frowned. 'But, aren't you guys mad at me?'  
'He'd love to, Alisa,' Lev answered for Yaku, before turning to him eagerly. 'Why are you here, Yaku-san?'  
'Because, um, I wanted to see how you were doing with volleyball...'

Alisa had left.

'Wanna go to my room?'

Yaku froze. 'Holy shit, Lev.'

'What?'

'I'm not here for dinner, hell, we aren't even friends. I just... I was forced to come here and ask if you were coming back to the team,' Yaku lied. 'I would never come to see you if I had a choice.'   
For heaven's sake. You took that too far, you dumbass.   
Lev's face completely dropped, and the look felt like a spear right at Yaku's heart. 'On second thought, I'd be happy to come.'

I'm letting my guilt take over! I'm not here for this! We're not even friends...

Lev sighed. 'It's okay,' he turned around. 'You can go.'

Drama queen.

Yaku shook his head as Lev began to walk up the stairs and rushed towards the incredibly tall guy. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Lev's hand. 'I said,' he grit out, forcing himself to say the next words, 'I'd be happy to come.'

Lev's attention, however, was on Yaku's small hand clasping on to Lev's large one.

Yaku felt as though his heart stopped working, his muscles forgot what they were supposed to do... like his brain decided not to control the rest of his body. Lev looked up from their hands to Yaku.

Yaku maintained eye contact for a second before heat rushed up to his face and he pulled his hand away, instead shoving Lev up the first few steps. 'C-come on, come on! I don't know where your room is!'

Lev did the last thing Yaku expected him to. He burst out laughing. 'Okay, okay. Follow me, Yaku-san.'

When they got to Lev's room, Yaku realised that it was nothing special. Lev motioned for Yaku to take a seat on his bed, and soon after Yaku did so, Lev sat next to him. 'Yaku-san...'  
'Yeah?' Yaku felt extremely awkward. Lev smiled at him, holding a stuffed animal—a frog, to be precise—on his lap, before he spoke.   
'I'm happy you're here.'

'I'm confused as to why I agreed.'

Lev laughed. 'Why did you come to my house? Honestly?'

Yaku groaned. 'I felt bad, okay?'  
'About what?' Lev tilted his head to the side in genuine confusion. 'You did nothing wrong, Yaku-san.'  
Yaku stared at Lev. 'But I did. You stopped coming to training because of me. I saw your face, Lev. I get if you hate me but... I just, I just had to know... how upset you were.'

'You destroyed my will to play volleyball. I started playing basketball. The guys there are really nice to me!'

Yaku's entire body froze for the umpteenth time today. It seemed to do that a lot around Lev. But this time was different. This time he had a feeling he didn't like in his stomach. His head hurt... no, his heart hurt. He felt bad.

Lev burst out laughing, and this laugh was loud, wholehearted, genuine. 'Aw! Yaku-san, you're so fricking adorable sometimes. I'm kidding!'   
Yaku's head whipped up and he glared at Lev, furiously. 'Hey! That's not even funny! You asshole! Stop laughing at me!'

Lev's eyes crinkled up further; there was only a glimpse of green shimmering through. 'Lev! Shut the hell up!' Yaku angrily punched Lev's shoulder, but it didn't shut him up. 'Fine then. I'm leaving.'

'Fine then. Byeeee!'

'Bye, asshole,' Yaku huffed.

'Bye bumhole.'

Yaku scoffed, before stalking right out of Lev's room. As he made his way down the steps, after he yelled that he wasn't going to stay for dinner, Yaku couldn't help but smile, just a little.

At least Lev was okay.


	12. Distinct Happiness

KUROO WAITED for his team to show, sitting on the bench by Kenma's side, who—much to Kuroo's disappointment—was paying him no attention whatsoever. 'Whatcha playing?'  
'Nothing,' Kenma responded, somewhat accusingly. 'You don't let me play in here.'  
'Oh yeah,' Kuroo laughed, smirking at the boy beside him. 'Kenma, did you see Yaku and Karasuno's #2? And... what did you mean? Lev's an interesting guy? You never say that about me.'

'Um, well, Lev is just... I don't understand him. How happy he was to be here... and how confident he was in front of us all. I also... I want to know what's with him and Yaku.'  
Kuroo smirked. 'You can see it too?'

'What? See what? I'm talking about Yaku acting up.'

Kuroo cleared his throat. 'That is also what I meant,' he lied. 'Well, you know, Yaku's just bleh and Lev's just blah.'

'Oh,' Kenma bit his lip, causing Kuroo's eyes to take a quick detour. 'So... what does that mean, exactly?'  
Kuroo snorted. 'Well, I don't know. I sent Yaku off to Lev's house yesterday.'  
'I know,' Kenma muttered. 'Everyone knows.'  
'How do you think that went?'  
'I don't know if Yaku actually did it. I don't think Yaku likes Lev.'

Kuroo covered up his snicker with a cough. 'Yeah, yeah. But this is Yaku. The demon senpai.'  
Kenma tilted his head to the side. 'Demon senpai.'  
'Yep, don't you see how scared Lev is sometimes? Those two really are something.'

'I feel like you're implying something else...'

'Maybe I am.'

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, who stared back, a sly smile playing on his lips. 'What do you mean?'  
'I'll show you what I mean, if that's what you want, Kitten.'  
Kuroo noticed the way Kenma's eyes widened slightly. Kenma never managed eye contact for a long time with others, but Kuroo knew it was different with him. Now, the two stared at each other.

Before Kuroo's mind could control his body, he leaned forwards, grabbing Kenma's cheeks and smashing his lips against the other boy's. He felt Kenma's body tense, but just before Kuroo was about to pull away in embarrassment... Kenma followed Kuroo's lead.

Kuroo smiled against Kenma's lips as they—

'Holy shit.'

The two boys hastily pulled away from one another. Kuroo's eyes widened miraculously as Yaku, his jaw on the floor, stood at the door.

Kenma's cheeks were bright red. Kuroo already knew Kenma looked fine in red, but this kinda red made him look—

'See, Kenma,' Kuroo forced himself to make this situation less awkward. 'That's what I was implying.'

Kenma glanced up at Yaku, and the confusion on his face made both Kuroo and Kenma burst out laughing. 'Hey, the hell are you guys laughing—? Holy shit, I think this is the first time I've seen Kenma laugh-! Wait, I'm so confu—can somebody explain?!'

'Explain what, little libero?'

Kuroo slapped his hands against his mouth in attempt to keep quiet, but with Lev and Yaku standing in the gym with no idea of what had just happened, and with Kenma laughing in the most adorable way ever, Kuroo doubted he could ever shut up.

'They—Lev?'

'Hi!'

'Uh, hi,' Yaku frowned. 'You come back now?'  
'Well, after you left yesterday.. I decided to come and show you how awesome I am,' Lev beamed at Yaku, patting him on the head. 'You're so small it shocks me every time.'  
Kuroo's laughter had calmed down to chuckles and he watched intently as Yaku shot his arm in front of Lev's shoulders, grabbed his shirt by the back and swiftly slid his foot from behind, causing Lev's leg to fly out in front of him.

Lev fell to the ground. 'Ow! That was uncalled for, Yaku-san!'

'Really?' Yaku asked, feigning innocence. 'I swear I could hear that takedown calling my name. My bad! Want a hand?'

'Gah!' Lev took Yaku's hand pulled himself up, but Yaku let go of Lev's hand, letting him fall back down again.

Kuroo and Kenma were watching silently now, Kuroo wearing a wide smirk; Kenma wearing a look of genuine interest.

'Bwahaha!' Yaku burst out laughing as Lev sat on the floor, glowering at Yaku.  
'You're mean,' Lev huffed, folding his arms and crossing his legs just like a kid. 'But you're also..'  
Yaku continued laughing, but Kuroo was desperate to know what Lev was about to say.   
'Also what?' he probed, getting to his feet. 'Yaku is what?'

'Hey guys!' Fukunaga and Kai walked in, followed by the rest of the team. 'We got held up.'  
'Couldn't you have been held up a little longer?' Kuroo muttered under his breath before turning around. 'Hey there, guys! Why don't we get warmed up now?'

'Oh, and, Kuroo,' Yaku turned to Kuroo, who flushed at the smirk on his face. 'Don't we have that training camp soon?'

'Oh, we do!' Kuroo turned to the team. 'If you didn't hear Yakkun, the training camp is in a few days!'

✧

'You're leaving? Already?'

Yaku, who had been tying his laces, stood up to face Lev. 'Practice ended twenty minutes ago. Of course I'm leaving.'

'Oh. Okay...'

'Don't look at me like that,' Yaku told him. Lev was making that same face that had managed to stir up all that guilt the first time round. Kuroo was right in some way, if you didn't do what he wanted you to, you felt like you were kicking a little puppy. Which was ironic, seeing as Lev was sort of a skyscraper.

In fact, at first, Yaku had found Lev slightly intimidating. Slightly.

'Sorry...' Lev didn't stop though, letting his shoulders slump. Yaku couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, but it was pissing him off. 'I just wanted you to stay with me.'

If he knew what he was doing, maybe he did have a brain cell after all.

'Yeah, uh, maybe tomorrow,' Yaku responded, apologetically. 'I didn't have plans to stay this long so maybe it would be better if—'  
'No!' Lev interjected. 'I've been dying to show you how much better I am, Yaku-san!'

'Lev—'

Lev slapped his hands to his side and bowed down, his bow so put together and desperate that his body almost made an 'L' shape. 'Yaku-san! Even for five minutes! Let me just show you how far I've come!'

Yaku swallowed. 'You idiot, straighten up.'

Lev did as he was told.

'Fine. Five minutes.'

Lev's entire face lit up. His eyes glistened, his lips pulled upwards... it was like a lamp had been lit inside his head. 'Thank you!'

'Yeah. Well. We should be warmed up. Can you get the volleyballs?'

As Lev nodded vigorously and turned to skip down the gymnasium to get the balls, Yaku shook his head to himself. 'Idiot,' he murmured, with a little smile.


	13. Great Big Puppy

LEV WATCHED with an intense concentration. He would receive the ball first time, and Yaku-san would see that Lev was most definitely ace material. 'You ready?' Yaku-san asked, raising his brows as if he believed otherwise. Lev scoffed, somewhat offended.

'Um... duh.'

'Alright,' Yaku-san hit the ball up, and Lev's excitement dissipated. He hit it as if Lev were a baby. Obviously, Lev managed to hit it back up, but frowned at Yaku-san.  
'Hey, what's with that?' Lev demanded. 'I'm not two!'

'Really? You sure as hell act like it.'

Lev's frown deepened as Yaku-san, again, hit it lightly. 'Harder!' he yelled. 'Come on, I'm better, I promise!'

As Lev hit it back to Yaku-san, he noticed the next one really was harder. Lev bit his lip, watching the ball, thinking of all those YouTube videos he had watched.

'Bam!'

'There's no need for the sound affects, Lev.'

'Stop being so dull,' Lev replied, watching Yaku-san roll his eyes. 'Come one, Yaku-san,' Lev tried to reason as he hit up another ball right back at the libero. 'If you're gonna stay here, why don't you at least enjoy it?'

Yaku-san didn't respond.

And so, the two of them hit the ball to each other for a few minutes in silence, until Yaku-san caught the ball instead of passing it back. 'You weren't wrong,' he smiled, 'you really have improved. Good job, Lev. I'm really happy with that.'

Lev beamed. 'Thank you!'

Yaku-san nodded. 'Uh, I'll stay a little longer.'  
'Oh, no worries,' Lev shrugged. 'I planned with my friends to go out with them. Bye, Yaku-san!'  
'Um, wait, then why—?'  
'I didn't expect you to agree.'

'Oh,' Yaku-san responded. 'Okay then.'

Lev was quiet for a few moments. 'I'm kidding!' Lev couldn't help but snicker a tiny bit. 'Don't look so down, little libero.'  
'I was not looking down! And can you not call me little libero?!'  
'Mhmm,' Lev hummed, grinning over at Yaku-san, a volleyball in his hands. 'Think fast!'

Lev watched as Yaku-san dropped the ball and received Lev's one, even though he had thrown it hard and fast.

Lev's jaw dropped. 'Woaaah!'

'Um.'

'The libero is kinda cool!' Lev cackled. 'Now, let's get even better! Then I'll show you who should really be the ace around here.'  
'Yep,' Yaku-san sighed. 'You're still Lev, at least.'  
'Heh.'

'Can we take a break? I hurt my ankle during practice a little, I don't wanna put too much strain on it, just in case. Five minutes?'

'Sure!' Lev agreed. 'I'm gonna practice against the wall. Like I did in the garden.'  
'Okay,' Yaku-san sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Lev knew Yaku-san would be watching, so he knew he would have to try and look even more awesome than usual. The ace always looked awesome.

Lev hit it against the wall and cleanly received it, and continued the rally for a few minutes, not letting himself even glance at Yaku-san. So far, so good. By now, Lev thought, his upperclassman ought to be impressed.

Lev tried to glance at Yaku-san slyly, but his lack of attention to the ball caused him to lose his flow. The ball hit against the wrong part of his arm and rolled towards Yaku-san.

'Dammit!' Lev cursed, jogging towards the ball. He was so busy thinking about how stupid he must have looked to realise his footing. He stepped on top of the ball by mistake, and soon he was falling forwards. 'Gwaaah!'

Lev fell, his face pressed against Yaku-san's stomach, in between his legs. He felt Yaku-san's entire tiny body tense underneath him. 'Um.. Le-Lev?'  
'I'm sorry!' Lev mumbled into Yaku-san's stomach. 'I promise I was trying... I just lost focus for a second! Please!'

'Pl-please—please what?'

'Forget it ever happened!' Lev pulled himself up, staring at Yaku-san's face now. 'Please?!'  
Lev noticed Yaku-san's wide eyes, the red burning on his cheeks, the way he seemed to be frozen.

And that was also when it hit Lev.

Lev, himself, felt frozen in place. He was leaning forwards on his knees, in between Yaku-san's legs, both his arms on either side of the libero. Lev swallowed. He hadn't felt this awkward around Yaku-san before, even when the rest of the team were making dirty jokes. That, Lev had found, was simply banter.

But this was a whole different story.

Yaku-san turned his head, the tips of his ears burning red. 'Okay so.. so let's—let's get back to... to training.'  
'Yeah, um, I, um... I'll quickly gather...' Lev forced his muscles to move, 'I'll quickly gather the volleyballs.'

'Yeah, um, okay.'

Lev avoided eye contact with Yaku-san, but the awkwardness was evident, no matter how hard he tried to push it off.

✧

Kuroo sat on the steps to the gymnasium, peering through the gap present thanks to the slightly ajar door. He watched as Lev, in between Yaku's legs, held his face only millimetres from the libero's, wearing a wide smirk. Yaku's face looked as though it were on fire, even Lev wore a look of embarrassment.

Kuroo found it humorous. The tension in the air as they tried to continue with their training. Even Yaku was missing the easiest of receives, and Lev... he was even worse than Kuroo thought was imaginable.

'This... isn't going too well, is it Yaku-san?'

Yaku nor Lev dared look each other in the eye, and that made it all the more difficult for Kuroo to contain his laughter. 'Not really..' Yaku muttered. Kuroo held his hands against his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter.

'Guys, guys!' Kuroo decided to step in; he wasn't cruel enough to let them suffer like this for too long. 'What's the matter with you guys? I only just came by, and when I looked in, you were both standing around pathetically? Did something happen?'

He was, however, cruel enough to tease them about it.

'No,' Lev responded. His tone was defensive, protective, but of what? That is what Kuroo wondered. 'I'm just tired. And we all know how I am... not that great at volleyball. I'm just... dragging Yaku-san down.'

Kuroo glanced at Yaku, who was staring at the floor. 'Is that true, Yaku-san?'

Yaku looked up, his eyes calculative. 'Of course not.'  
Lev beamed. 'Really?!'  
'I..' Yaku faced Lev, and Kuroo could see the effort behind it. 'Why else would I say it?'  
'Um... to make me happy?'  
'Like I care.'

Kuroo smirked. 'Of course not. The demon senpai cares for nobody, not even a great big puppy.'  
Lev tilted his head to the side. 'Eh?'  
'Nothing,' Kuroo turned around. 'Come on, Lev. Let's give Yaku-san a break, how about it?'

'Um...'

'Don't act like you're leaving your mother. I can be your father,' Kuroo chuckled, glancing back to see Lev silently asking Yaku if he was okay with that. 'Chop chop.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Yaku nodded. 'Thank goodness. Now I don't have to deal with you.'

Lev's happiness dimmed a little, but Kuroo doubted that Yaku noticed. He ushered Lev with him, shoving him out of the gymnasium door after he had picked up his belongings.

Kuroo looked back, once, at Yaku, who had started picking up the balls. 'Hey, Yakkun?'

'Yeah?'

'I saw the whole thing.'


	14. Stupid, but Not that Stupid

TO THE ENTIRE TEAM, it was evident. Though Yaku, obviously, remained focused on the game. Yaku didn't notice it then, but Lev was far too distracted. He couldn't help but glance at Yaku every few seconds, as if trying to catch Yaku's gaze.

Yaku kept his head in the game. His focus was on practice and practice alone. Training camp was coming up; even if it was just to improve, he wanted to be better than his best, he didn't want to be pushed to be just his best. Better. That was what he wanted.

Besides, he was sure he could put his receives to great use. Kōtarō Bokuto from Fukurōdani would be magnificent practice, and all those strong serves... the thought simply elated Yaku. 

'Yaku-san?' Shibayama mumbled during their water break. 'Can you help me with something?'  
'Of course!'  
'Um, so, if there's a really strong spiker... and they hit a really strong spike... and the ball is coming so fast and so strong...'  
'Yes, yes,' Yaku caringly patted his underclassman's shoulder, urging him on.   
'What do I do if I'm too weak to receive it?'

'It's not a matter of strength,' Yaku responded, feeling happiness blossom inside of him. His junior... was asking for advice... from him! 'It's about, let's say, technique. You know that if a ball hits your body at the wrong angle, even by a little, it completely changes where the ball is headed, yes?'

'Yes.'

'Well, if you have a good stance, keep your guard up and your mind open, all you have to do is get the ball to hit just where you want it. Envision it before it happens.'

'Even if it's extremely strong?'

'Even if it's extremely strong.'

'What if it's strong and I have to run to get it, and get it at the last moment?'

'That's sort of... it either works or it doesn't. Luck is on your side or it isn't,' Yaku nudged Shibayama. 'Don't sweat it. Lose one point, get two points back. Simple.'

Shibayama's eyes sparkled. 'Easy for you to say!'

Yaku blushed. 'Aw, thank you. But you have a shit load of potential. There is only one thing I have that you don't.'

'Definitely more than one, Yaku-senpai.'

'I have experience,' Yaku smiled softly. 'I've been with this team for two years, this is my third,' he chuckled. 'And I'll be gone soon, too. But I won't have to worry about the team. The libero is the one person who stands behind everyone else, guarding their backs, and with you as Nekoma's libero...'

Shibayama almost seemed mesmerised.

'...Our team will be safe. Guarded by a strong warrior.'

'You can say anything and still make it sound cool.'  
Yaku smiled at Shibayama. 'Thank you for coming to me. It really made my day.'  
'Huh?' Shibayama tilted his head to the side, questioningly. 'Then why do you not like helping Lev? Everyone can tell you guys aren't friends. And you always seem so... oh! I'm sorry! It's none of my business! So sorry!'

Yaku knew the last part had something to do with the look on his face. 'No, no, Shibayama, no. It's alright. I just, um... he's Lev.'

Yaku glanced at Lev, who was begging Kenma to set for him.

'Oh,' Shibayama laughed. 'Well, everyone can feel it.'  
'Feel what?'  
'The awkwardness. It's almost like something happened...'

Yaku did not like the way that sounded. Nor did he like what it implied.

Shibayama laughed. 'Anyway, talk to you later! Thank you, Yaku-senpai!'

As Shibayama waddled off, Yaku stared in Lev's direction. How could simple eye contact result in something like this? To this extent? Where everyone could tell that something was off?

Yaku shook his head. This wasn't the time for that. For those thoughts. For Lev. This was volleyball. Volleyball alone.

Yaku turned his head away from Lev only to land his eyes on Kuroo, who had been watching him, with what Yaku hoped was not a smirk. 'What?' he asked, rolling his eyes. 'Don't look at me like that.'  
The captain walked over. 'What's that, Yakkun?'  
'I said... don't look at me like that.'

'Alright, alright!' Kuroo raised his hands in mock surrender. 'No need to get all worked up.'  
'I'm not all worked up.'  
'You're scarier when you say you're not mad but have that look on your face.'  
'I don't have a look on my face!'

'Sheesh,' Kai chuckled, throwing his arm around Yaku, who shrugged it off. 'Gah! My heart...'  
Yaku rolled his eyes. 'Oh no, I'm so sorry.'  
Kai grinned at Yaku, his hands on his sides. 'How's you, Yak-oo?'  
Yaku's heart dropped. 'Please no...'

'Come on. Do it.'

With a sigh. 'I'm fine my guy...' Kai was expectantly waiting for the rest, 'I don't mean to pry, but how are you, Kai?'  
'That's pathetic!' Kuroo burst out laughing.   
Kai smirked. 'Oh you, thanks for asking. I'm fine, Yak-oo, and that is true.'  
'I'm glad to hear it, Kai. It can satisfy... knowing that your spirits are high.'

'That sucks,' Fukunaga stepped in. 'I love it! Can I be a part of it?!'  
Yaku couldn't help a small chuckle. 'Sure, Fukunaga. Everything's better with you anyways.'  
'That's the truth,' Fukunaga agreed. Kuroo snorted.   
'Well, I reckon we should practice our passes a bit. One person will receive, the other will set. Then we'll swap over. Sound good?'

The team nodded.

Yaku stepped forwards to ask Kai if he wanted to be partners, but before he could, everyone was already in pairs. Yaku glanced at Lev, who stood alone. And then at Kuroo, who wore a smirk. Yaku folded his arms, shaking his head. 'Alright, Kuroo, I'm with you.'  
Kuroo motioned to Kenma, who stood beside him. 'Nah, I'm with Kenma.'  
'I said you're with me. Come here. Now.'  
'And I said I'm with Ken—'  
'Now.'

Kuroo paused, before covering up his moment of slight surprise by raising his brows. 'Oh ho ho, looks like Yakkun's feeling as feisty as ever.'  
'I'm sorry, Kenma,' Yaku's voice had went from stern to sweet in a matter of seconds. 'You should pair up with Lev. You're our setter, and if he really wants to be a spiker, it would be good for him to have some time to practice with you. Right?'

Kenma nodded slowly. 'I guess you're right...'

Lev let out a frustrated groan. 'What the hell's your problem, Yaku-san?!'

Yaku turned around slowly. 'Excuse me?'

'You've been avoiding me all day!' Lev yelled at Yaku, who quickly managed to cover up his shock at the abrupt outburst. 'What's the matter?! Tell me! I can't stand this! For a moment... for a moment... I actually thought we were friends!'

'Friends? I never said a thing about that.'

'You came to my house just to check on me!'

'Because I was forced to!' Yaku burst out. 'In reality, I don't give two flying fucks about your stupid face! That was all Kuroo's idea! He's the one that cares, not me!'  
'Shut up!' Lev shouted right back at Yaku. 'If you didn't care then you.. you wouldn't be helping me with my receives!'  
Yaku stepped towards Lev. 'That's what you think?' he seethed. 'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I care about my team! Not some lousy, agitating, infuriating... wannabe like you.'

Lev clenched his fists. 'Wannabe?'

'That's what I said,' Yaku responded, his voice final. 'Next time you decide to yell at me... make sure you have a good reason for it.'

As Yaku turned away, Lev grabbed his arm, spinning him right back around. 'I do, Yaku-san... I do.'


	15. Unspoken Words

KUROO WAS FROZEN IN PLACE.

Yaku had been mad before, loads of times. Frustrated at others, agitated at misfortunates, furious with himself, but he had never openly screamed at someone—much less his teammate—in the middle of the gym. And Kuroo did not know what to do about it.

He glanced at Kenma. Kenma was always the person Kuroo turned to. After that kiss, they had both sort of pretended it didn't happen, which was killing Kuroo, but it wasn't important right now. As Kuroo laid his eyes on Kenma, he saw something he didn't often see. A strong, genuine emotion on his face. Shock. Kenma stared at Lev and Yaku with wide, golden eyes.

Kuroo clenched his fists. 'Guys—'

'Oh yeah?' Yaku shook Lev's arm off aggressively. 'You want me to ask Kenma to set for you because you're too scared? Is that it? Do you want to make a scene in front of the entire team?'  
'Yaku-san...' Lev growled, his gaze on Yaku and nobody else. 'I thought you were smart. But you're so.. you're so not smart!'

'What's your point?' Yaku demanded.

Kuroo accepted that this situation was no longer in his hands. Lev had reached forwards and grabbed Yaku-san by the shirt, lifting him up. 'My point is—gwah!'

Yaku had spun around his body—in a way Kuroo knew he couldn't—and had used that momentum to knee Lev in the ribs. Lev dropped Yaku, who fell to the floor. 'You bastard! Don't you ever lay a hand on me again!'

Lev looked down at Yaku. 'Yaku-san! I'm so sorry—can I help you up?'

Yaku slapped Lev's hand away, getting up himself. He turned away from Lev and froze. The entire team stared at him, and Kuroo noticed that... their looks looked like glares. And he knew that was what Yaku saw.

Yaku slapped his hands to his side before bowing deeply. 'I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please.'

There was only silence. Yaku didn't straighten. That was one thing Kuroo adored about his fellow teammate. Yaku cared. It mattered to him what his team thought of him. He wouldn't ever put anything between himself and everyone else standing in the gym.

Lev being an exception.

'I think that's enough, Yaku.'

Yaku stood up to face the coach, who was frowning. 'I thought you knew better than—'

Coach cut off as Yaku started walking. Yaku picked up his bag, his jacket, his regular shoes, before silently walking to the door. 'I forgot. My mum wanted me home early.'

And with that, training started up again. But Kuroo couldn't help the feeling in his stomach; he would make sure to see Yaku after training. He would.

He only hoped for Yaku to have cooled down by then.

✧

It was raining. Yaku was relieved. His body was uncomfortably warm, as if his anger was like a fire set inside of him. He had walked slowly along the pavement, his eyes squeezed shut, his head pushed back.

His face was upwards, soaking in the rain. He needed to calm down. Yaku had never lost his cool like that, so why did he now? Lev was annoying, sure, but why? What annoyed Yaku so much?

Yaku let out a frustrated growl, kicking a lamppost repeatedly, using all the power he had. It felt good. But he didn't feel any calmer. 'Yaku-san? Yaku-san!! Come back! I miss you!'

'Bastard...' Yaku muttered before turning around and yelling into the rain. 'You bastard!'

'That's you alright,' Lev's voice wasn't the same usual cheerful, but it held no note of fury. Unlike Yaku's. 'Yaku-san, please. I'm sorry. I got upset that you didn't want to be my partner...'

Yaku could tell that Lev was slowly growing nearer.

'It's cold out here. It's raining. Do you want to get a cold before training camp?'

Yaku didn't answer. He knew anything he'd say right now wouldn't be helpful in the slightest. He didn't trust his tongue.   
'Stop ignoring me, dammit!' Lev roared. 'I'm just... I need you.'

Yaku's eyes widened slightly. What the hell?

'I need you because... you can teach me how to receive. You can make me better than I am...' Lev's voice had dropped to a whisper. 'And I guess I just hate it when you're mad at me. I don't like it, Yaku-san.'

Yaku clenched his fists, feeling the rain drop down from his hair onto the back of his neck and dribble down from there. He is so trying to guilt trip me. No. He's too dense for that. But... is he?

Lev sat against a tree, staring at the ground. 'I know you're here, Yaku-san. If you're going to catch a cold, I'm catching one with you. Then the both of us won't be able to go to that training camp.'

Yaku peered out from the side of the tree beside the lamppost. Lev's hair was already soaking, the light grey now a darker one. His eyes were curtained by his long lashes, but Yaku could still see the green. That alluring green.

Yaku swallowed, pulling back. Lev had been so excited to go to the training camp. Even if they didn't actually get a cold, Lev's thought behind it, his intention, made Yaku feel worse than ever.

He couldn't let Lev stay in the rain like that. Even if he was an annoying piece of crap.

'Maybe you aren't here,' Lev spoke again, though it was a mumble. Yaku strained to understand his words. 'It's whatever. That was my fault. I probably don't deserve to go to the camp anyway.'

Yaku cursed himself. Why the heck do I care?!

'No. You are here. I can feel it. I just know it. Yaku-san, it's really cold out here. Please. You'll catch a cold!'

Lev slumped against the tree. 'Fine then. Ignore me.'

Yaku turned around to lean his back against his own tree, staring up at the leaves. Raindrops ran along them, almost as though they were racing to see who could get off first.

Yaku moved before his brain did.

He stepped out from behind the tree and towards Lev, who was only just beginning to look up when Yaku threw himself into Lev's arms, wrapping his arms around the other boy's large torso. Lev's knees were up, almost like a cage around Yaku, and Yaku felt Lev's arms tighten around him.

There was silence for a while. Yaku could hear Lev's heart beating. Fast, but not rapidly. He was sure his sounded the same. He thought of what he had just done, his fists tightening around the soaking material of Lev's shirt.

'I knew you were here...' Lev muttered, his chin on Yaku's head. 'I didn't know you'd do this...' Yaku's cheeks flushed. 'But... I'm happy.'

'Sorry,' Yaku forced himself to mutter.

Lev only chuckled.

Yaku didn't move. He kept his head against Lev, his arms around him. Despite the fact that he was soaking, Yaku felt more comfortable than ever. He didn't know why, but right now, at this very moment, he didn't care.

He didn't need to know why.


	16. A Moment Untold

WHEN YAKU blinked into consciousness, he was met with the sleep-infested sight of his ceiling. It almost felt like a normal morning, until Yaku thought back to the previous night.

Arguments. Rain.

And... that last little detail.

Yaku found himself blushing through his confusion. How was he at home? Where did Lev go? Did he forget about something?

Yaku glanced at the clock on his wall, squinting slightly. Half past one? Already?

Yaku groaned out of annoyance. He absolutely hated being confused, and confused was exactly what he was at the moment. Think, think, think, goddammit!

No. He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was...

Yaku stared at himself in the mirror. His nose was red, his skin was pale and his eyes droopy. Yaku's eyes widened. 'No way,' Yaku threw his legs over the side of his bed, rushing towards the mirror. 'No fucking way. You've got to be kidding me.'

That's when he realised the throbbing in his head.

Yaku cursed himself. How stupid was he? What if, because of him, Lev also had a bit of a cold?

Yaku pulled his chair out from under his desk and stood on it, reaching over the top of the cupboard to grab an old shoe box. He leapt off the chair, falling onto his bed.

He sighed. This is what I have to do. Knowing mum, she wouldn't let me out if she saw me like this.

Yaku pulled off the lid to reveal a box filled with different sorts of makeup supplies.

He searched for the concealer, accidentally mistaking a couple of other things for it instead before actually selecting the correct one. Yaku knew that when he caught a cold, his skin went pale and beneath his eyes, it was darker. His mum knew this too. So he had to hide it.

Yaku stood before the mirror, opening the little tube. With a deep breath, he squirted a little on his hand. He stared down at it.

'Here goes nothing.'

✧

Lev was happy.

Happy. Full stop.

He wasn't completely sure why he was so happy but he was, and he couldn't brush off the feeling. Today, the sun was shining brighter, the grass was greener and in general, everything was amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this kind of happiness, if he ever had. It was like a distinct feeling, hidden somewhere inside of him, yet it had the strongest presence.

He swung his arms at his sides on his way to the gym, humming as he turned a corner and found himself facing the entrance to the gym. Lev wondered if Yaku-san would be there. It had been raining a lot last night, and Lev could remember Yaku-san's tiny body shivering. He smiled widely, despite the possibility of his senior catching a cold.

Sometimes Yaku-san made him feel really warm inside. Lev didn't really understand it, but it was true.

'Hiya, Lev!'

'Sir Kuroo Captain sir!'

Kuroo barked out a laugh as Lev grinned. 'Thank you, captain. For giving me Yaku-san's address. I wouldn't have known what to do.'  
'To do about what?'   
'Nothing,' Lev waved it off. 'I'm just glad you gave me his address a few days ago.'  
'Hold on,' Kuroo's brows looked as though they were trying to reach his hairline, which made Lev giggle a bit as he imagined it. 'Did you go to Yaku's house after training? When I went, his mum told me he wasn't in.'

Lev smiled at Kuroo. 'He wasn't.'

Kuroo eyed Lev. 'Were you with him?'  
'For a little bit,' Lev, for some reason, felt like Yaku-san would not be happy if he told everyone what happened. Lev zipped up the jacket he was wearing. It was sunny, but still a little chilly.   
'Hey, that's not even the jacket you normally—holy shit,' Kuroo's lips curled upwards into a devious smirk. 'You guys did it, didn't you?'

'Did what?'

Kenma stepped out. 'Kuroo, I don't think he knows what it is.'  
'Do you, Kenma?'  
'Obviously,' Kenma replied, dryly. 'I'm friends with you. Of course I know.'  
'Is that supposed to mean something else, Kitten?'  
Lev's eyes widened. 'Woah!'  
'Woah?' The other two boys asked.

'You guys are cuteeeeeee,' Lev beamed. Kenma and Kuroo glanced at each other, before Kenma turned around and walked off. Kuroo chuckled somewhat nervously.

Lev stepped past Kuroo into the gym. 'Why is it just you guys? Why is everyone so late?'

'It's a weekend, idiot,' Kuroo laughed. 'They come later on weekends. Since there's no school.'  
'Then what are you two doing here?'  
'Just chilling,' Kuroo responded. 'Yaku better come today.'

'If he doesn't have a cold,' Lev responded, walking off to the bench. Kuroo frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Lev turned to face Kuroo. 'Didn't you notice? It was raining last night.'  
'Yaku was out in the rain?'  
'Yeah,' Lev answered, with a frown of his own. 'I.. followed him out, remember? I told him he'd catch a cold.'

'What happened out there?'

'He didn't talk to me for a while, then he suddenly...'

'Suddenly?'

'Did talk to me. So we spoke and it's all okay now. But he may or may not have caught a cold.'  
'Why didn't you bring him in, you dumbass?!'  
'Hey! It's not my job! And I was kinda caught up in the moment.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

Lev didn't know why, but last night was something Lev didn't want to share. It was something small, but he felt like if he told Kuroo, it wouldn't be as special as it felt.

So Lev simply told Kuroo he didn't know and began warming up.


	17. Mori's Giant Hero

YAKU RUSHED DOWN THE STEPS, entering the sitting room. 'Mum?'  
'Good afternoon, Mori,' the call came from the kitchen. Yaku followed.  
'Mum, did you pick me up last night?'

Yaku's mum turned to him with a smile. 'No, but a lovely young man brought you here. I even washed his jacket! You have lovely friends, Mori.'  
'His... his jacket?'  
'Yes,' Yaku's mother arched a brow. 'He told me you fell asleep during practice. I was just getting worried when he came to the door with my little baby cooped up in his arms. He stayed for dinner too, told me all about himself.'

With my little baby cooped up in his arms.

Yaku couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Did he fall asleep in Lev's arms? Did Lev seriously carry him home? In the rain?

'Wait, what?! He stayed for—mum!'

'Hey, what do you think I'm going to do?' Yaku's mother laughed. 'Embarrass you in front of your friend? Don't worry.'  
Yaku flushed. 'How late did I get here?'  
'Um, nearly an hour and a half later than usual.'

Yaku felt the need to sniffle.

He knew his mum would catch on, so he simply waved her goodbye before leaving the house; not without a packet of tissues though. Yaku knew this wasn't a big deal, but this small cold would seem like a lethal disease to his mother, and Yaku knew that if she caught wind of it, the training camp would be a big no-no.

Yaku began walking to the gym, the soft breeziness sending shivers down his spine.

He ignored it though. He couldn't sacrifice the training camp just because his nose was a little runny, could he?

Of course he couldn't.

✧ ~ the night before

The rain didn't bother Lev much.

He didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either. He could feel the sogginess of his socks, and felt the nip of the cold droplets every time they landed on him, but the boy he held in his arms served as a fire, of sorts. A source of heat.

Lev stared at his sleeping face as he walked.

Yaku-san had somehow managed to fall asleep in the rain, but what surprised Lev most was the sight of seeing Yaku-san's face free of a frown.

Lev wouldn't say the libero was heavy. He was pretty easy to lift, but as he walked on, he started to feel his weight weighing him down.

No. I need to get him home.

Lev tightened his arms around Yaku-san, who was snoring loudly against Lev's shoulder, and he began to run. Please please please... don't wake up with a cold.

Lev could feel Yaku-san shivering against him, which made him stop yet again. He looked around, but the darkness was agitating. In search of a place to set Yaku-san down, Lev instead placed him on a short wall, before shrugging his own jacket off.

Lev felt the cold immediately.

'Damn,' he muttered, cupping Yaku-san's face in his hand. 'It really is cold.'  
Lev sat Yaku-san up, pulling him into his jacket. It was huge on him.

The sight made Lev smile.

'Oh!' He exclaimed, aloud. 'I forgot. You still have to get home, don't you?' he lifted Yaku-san up again. 'Come on, sleeping beauty. Where's your house again?'

When Lev finally reached Yaku-san's doorstep—if Kuroo had given him the right house—Lev used his chin to ring the bell. A woman opened the door; it was evident to Lev that she was Yaku-san's mother. They had the same chocolatey eyes. She glanced confusedly down at her son, before back at Lev.

Lev noticed that she was dressed, as if about to go out.

'I'm sorry!' he apologised, hastily. 'Were you about to go somewhere?'  
'Um—no, no!' the woman waved him off with a thankful smile. 'I was about to drive to the school. I was worried sick. Mori's been late before, but never this late.'  
Lev smiled. Mori.

'Oh, look at you! You're drenched!' the woman ushered Lev in, who had no choice but to oblige. 'You're not even wearing a jacket! What were you thinking, going out in the rain like that?'

Lev understood where Yaku-san got his motherliness from.

'I was wearing a jacket,' Lev answered, setting Yaku-san down on the couch. 'But he was shivering.'  
The woman's brown eyes glistened. 'You did that? For Mori? I am thankful.'  
Lev beamed. 'He teaches me how to receive. It was the least I could do.'  
'Thank you.'

'Oh, um, I'm Lev, by the way! Lev Haiba.'

[a/n: i don't know what Yaku's mother is called so bare with me..]

'You can call me Ena. Just Ena.'

'Oh, well, it was great getting to meet you, Just Ena!' Lev bowed awkwardly. 'But I should go and—'

'No, no! Like that? No! It's still pouring out there. You should stay for dinner. I can get you a change of clothes. I'm sure Mori wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his..'

Both Ena and Lev looked down at Yaku-san's tiny, snoring frame. 'Um..' Ena laughed a little, 'maybe not.'

Lev laughed. 'No worries. I don't mind the rain.'  
'You'll catch a cold,' Ena started, but Lev continued.  
'And Yaku-san might too. You should get him warmed up. He was outside in the rain for a while...'  
'Oh?'  
'Yes. I'm sorry.'

'Could you stay for dinner?'

Lev blinked. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive!'

Lev grinned. 'How could I say no?'

Ena beamed, making her way to the kitchen. 'You wouldn't mind taking Mori to his room, would you?'  
Lev shook his head. 'Of course not... but should he, um, be put into different clothes?'  
'Yes,' Ena nodded. 'You can do that too.'

Lev's cheeks flared red. 'I... I don't think Yaku.. Yaku-san—I don't think he'd—'

Ena burst out laughing. 'I'm kidding!'

Lev's shoulders relaxed. 'Alright,' he picked Yaku-san up again. 'Which room is his?'  
'His name is on the door!'  
'Gotcha.'

Yaku-san's room was pretty small. He had a double bed in the corner; Lev stifled a laugh as he placed the libero on the bed. He stared at Yaku-san for a few moments. Should he take his jacket, now that he was at his house? He gently turned Yaku-san onto his back, surprised that he was still asleep.

Yaku-san looked a little uncomfortable now, a slight frown set upon his features. Lev wondered why that was the case. On the way here, he had looked content, but now, lying on his own bed, he looked... different.

Lev decided to leave Yaku-san in his jacket, and made his way back downstairs. 'Hey, um, Ena.. Yaku-san's on his bed. So, uh, well, he's still wearing his soaking clothes...'

'I'll change them for him,' Ena spoke, slowly. 'I hope he wouldn't mind..'  
'Just—uh, you probably should keep his.. um... underwear on.'  
Ena laughed awkwardly. 'I know!'  
Lev nodded, watching her walk off with a red dusted across his cheeks. What the hell, Lev? You had to tell her that?!

Lev sat down on the sofa, turning to the TV. He stared at the screen without really paying attention to it, until he heard quiet whispers.  
'He's huge!'  
'I know! Is he really Mori's friend?'  
'I don't know. Imagine if Mori was that tall.'  
'Mori would look super funny!'

Lev grinned slightly, pretending to have not heard.

[a/n: sorry! i don't know what age Yaku's supposed brothers are, or what there names are... again! bare with me! if you know anything; feel free to tell me.]

'Look at his legs! They're longer than how tall we are!'  
'He's taller than mama, too!'

Lev stifled a laugh.

'I wonder if Mori is scared of him. He's a giant!'

Lev snorted. Yeah right. It's the opposite way around.

'Talk to him, Bo...'  
'No way! He's scary.'  
Ouch. I won't eat you guys alive.  
'Fine. I will.'

Lev was highly amused, especially at the tone of the boy's voice; as if he were a hero.

'Um..' Lev looked away as one of the boys crawled out from behind the sofa. 'H-hi!'  
Lev turned to the boy, who flinched. He looked around eight or nine. 'Heya.'  
'Are you and Mori friends?'  
'I don't know,' Lev grinned. 'I don't know if he likes me.'

The other boy slowly revealed himself. 'I'm Botan.'

The first boy straightened up, puffing his chest out. 'I'm Dai!'

'Hello, Botan. Hello, Dai. I'm Lev.'

The two boys shot each other toothy grins, seating themselves on either side of Lev.

'So,' Dai started, confidently. It was clear to Lev that he was trying to appear brave in front of Botan, who stared in awe. 'What is your business with our brother?'  
Lev burst out laughing, which resulted in both boys staring at him in confusion. 'Bwahah! Yaku-san and I are in the same volleyball team.'

'San?' Botan questioned, only for Dai to ask another question: 'Mori is older than you?'

'Yes,' Lev confirmed. 'I'm a first year. He's a third year.'

'What? But you're like... fifty times his size!'

'I wouldn't say that if I were you,' Lev smirked. 'Yaku-san would kill you guys.'  
'Too right!' Botan shuddered. 'The tickle monster is a deadly foe!'

Lev burst out laughing. 'Tickle monster?'

'Whenever we make fun of him or call him shortie, Mori attacks us with tickles!' Dai explained. 'It's fun but... it's also scary.'  
'He doesn't stop! But then... we pounce!'  
'You pounce?' Lev questioned, turning to Botan.  
'Yep!' he responded, eagerly. 'Mori is more ticklish than the both of us combined.'

'And that's a lot of ticklishness.'

Lev thought to himself for a moment. Mori is more ticklish than the both of us combined. That piece of knowledge could prove extremely useful... The corner of Lev's mouth quirked upwards. Very useful indeed.

'Bo, Dai?' Ena had returned, smiling at the three of them seated together. 'I'm making dinner. Our new friend, Lev, will be staying.'

'Yay!'

Lev couldn't help but smile. Yaku-san's brother were nothing like the hothead that Lev knew.

'Lev?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you want to watch with us?'

'Of course!' Lev beamed. 'What we watching?'

The two boys grinned, snatching the TV remote. Lev didn't know how long he had spent with the two before Ena had finally called the three to dinner.


	18. When it Comes to Him

Again ~ Lev having dinner with Ena, Dai and Botan.

LEV SAT AROUND the table made for four, Dai and Botan staring at him intensely, while Ena cut up some chicken, passing everyone their fair share. Lev smiled at her. 'Thank you. It looks brilliant!'

'That's kind of you,' the woman smiled, glancing at Botan, who folded his arms, unhappily. 'You're copying Mori now, are you?'  
'I'm not!'  
'You are,' Dai spoke through a mouthful of food. Ena gasped.

'Dai! We haven't even proven our thankfulness for our food! How rude; and in front of a guest!'  
'Oh, no,' Lev waved her off, smiling widely. 'No need to be all uptight around me. They're all adorable, your sons.'

'Thank you,' Ena smiled, before halting. 'All of them?'

Lev blinked. 'Dai and Botan.'

'Don't you think Mori is?' Botan frowned. 'That's not fair. My teacher would call that leaving people out, and it's not nice.'  
Lev blushed as Dai nodded in agreement. 'Okay, okay. Yaku-san too.'

It's not complete dishonesty.

'Heh,' Botan took a handful of cucumber slices before stuffing them into his mouth. Ena was horrified but Lev burst out laughing.   
'I'm sorry, Lev, really. They're all like this. I'd like to say Mori is easier to handle, but when he's in a mood...'

'He can be extremely abusive. I know.'

'No, I meant he's hard to talk—what?! Does Mori hit you?! I'll have a word with him.'  
'No, no!' Lev took a bite of the chicken. 'Mm, Ena! This is fantastic! Alisa could take some advice!'

'Alisa? Who is she?'

Botan smirked. 'Is she your girlfriend, Levvy?'

Lev laughed. 'No, no. She's my sister.'  
'Bo! Don't assume things like that.'  
Dai thought to himself. 'Do you have a girlfriend?'  
'Um, no. I've never really been interes—' Lev broke off, wondering now if he should be having this conversation with children. Ena laughed.  
'Dai and Botan are nosy little things. I apologise on their behalf.'

'No, no. I was only wondering if I should have a conversation about girls with them.'

Ena smiled. 'They grow up faster than you might think.'

Lev looked down at Dai, who spoke. 'I almost had a girlfriend. Got too scared to ask her out, though. She was pretty.'  
'It's not all about the looks, kid.'  
'What? Then what is it about?'

'You just... it's like, maybe at first they seem attractive but then you get to know them. You love things like the way their eyes crinkle when they smile, the way they laugh and even find it endearing when they're angry. Their eyes are voids you'd happily get lost in, a green forest, a blue ocean... brown and chocolatey, with little flecks of gold that only intrigue you further. It's not just a matter of 'they look good.' They—oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rant!'

'It looks like a lucky lady already has somebody's eye,' Ena winked. Lev frowned. Lucky lady? Not a single girl he knew sparked that sort of interest in him.

'Woah!' Botan stared up at Lev in awe from across the table. 'Levvy is so smart!'

Lev smiled at him before silently eating the chicken. It tasted amazing. Yaku-san's mother was a brilliant cook; he could only imagine if Alisa was the same. Life would be brilliant.

'Why is Mori not here, mama?'

Ena turned to Dai, speaking only after swallowing her food. 'Your brother's asleep—oh, goodness me, Lev! We've still to get you a change of clothes! I'm sure my husband's will fit you fine, with your large build and all.'

'I can't wait for dadda to come backkkk,' Botan whined, smashing his fists down onto the table. Dai copied his younger brother.   
'Me neither! It feels like he has been gone for years!'  
Lev glanced at Ena as she stood up, a strange look in her eyes. 'Come along, Lev. You can get dressed in the boys' room.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance.'

'Oh shut up,' Ena playfully slapped his shoulder. 'You're anything but.'

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly. If only Lev knew that the next day would not.

✧

Yaku dashed into the gym, relieved to see only Kuroo, Kenma and Lev. 'Hey, Yakkun! Are you al—?'  
'Lev, you bastard!' Yaku yelled, grabbing the taller boy by the shirt. 'You had dinner with my family?!'  
Lev's eyes were wide. 'U-Uhm.. good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.'

Yaku's cheeks flushed. 'What the hell?! No. Answer my question. Why would you just...—?!'  
'Ena insisted.'  
'You're even calling her Ena?!'  
'She told me I—!'

'Yakkun—'

'Ow! Yaku-san! That hurt!'

Yaku scowled at him. He had swept Lev's legs from beneath him, which resulted in Lev falling down to the ground. 'My butt!'  
Yaku glared down at him. 'What is your problem?'  
'What's your problem?! I'm the one who helped you last night! I even walked to your house without a jacket! It was freezing, Yaku-san!'

Yaku stepped back, averting his gaze. Dammit. He's right. Why the hell am I so angry?

'Yaku?' Kuroo questioned, confusedly. 'I don't know what happened... can somebody explain?'

'Sor.. sorry.' Yaku held his hand out for Lev. 'Sorry. I got angry. I'm sorry.'  
'Don't sweat it, sleeping beauty,' Lev grinned, taking Yaku's hand and yanking him down. 'It was sort of like this, Kuroo-captain-san.'

Yaku felt his entire face burn with embarrassment as he realised what Lev was doing. He had his arms wrapped around Yaku, who tried to force himself out.

'I see...' Yaku couldn't see Kuroo's face but knew he was wearing that stupid smirk of his.

'Lev...' Yaku tried harder to get out of his grasp, 'doesn't know—dammit, let me go—what he's talking about!'

'You sure about that, sleeping beauty?'

'Don't fucking call me that.'

'Sorry, shortie.'

'Or that!' Yaku suddenly grabbed Lev's chin and pushed his head back. 'Let me go, you stupid fucking titan!'  
'Ow—ow! Stop that!'  
'Then let me go!'  
'Alright! Alright! I'm letting you go!'

Yaku stepped away from Lev the moment he was released and looked up at Kuroo, who was smirking. 'Damn, Yakkun. Guess that temper tantrum last night worked out for you, huh?'

Yaku flushed red. 'That is not what happened,' Yaku turned to look at Lev, who was smiling at him, as though his frustration was the most amusing thing ever. 'He... he's just stupid!'

'I never knew you to be so childish, Yakkun.'

'I'm not—' Yaku cut off as he sneezed loudly, followed by another sneeze, and then another. 'S-Sorry. I was saying—'

Lev leapt to his feet. 'Holy shit, Yaku-san! Don't tell me you've got a cold!'

Lev grabbed Yaku's face and suddenly, the feeling of Lev being so close reminded him of last night. He thought of himself, curled up in Lev's arms.

Embarrassment flooded through Yaku's veins. He stepped away from Lev, his eyes wide, his ears burning a bright red. 'Don't touch—'

Lev was staring at his hands intensely. 'Yaku-san, can I talk to you?'


	19. I Think About You

YAKU HAD BEEN dragged outside to have a word with Lev, which had left Yaku stumped. Lev wasn't the type of guy who took things very seriously, leaving Yaku wondering, what could possibly have caught his attention now?

'Yaku-san, be honest with me. Okay?'

'That depends.'

'Uh. Are you wearing makeup?'

Yaku blinked; everything clicked. The way Lev had stared at his hands. 'What's it to you?'  
'Can you wash it off?'  
Yaku felt annoyance creep up his spine. 'That's not for you to decide, Lev. I can wear makeup if I want. Who the hell are you to stop me?'

'I know you're not wearing it because you want to.'

Yaku started walking back to the gym doors. 'Idiot. I thought this was impor—!'

Lev had wrapped his long arm around Yaku's waist, pulling him right up to his body. Lev, without asking at all, rubbed his hand against the left side of Yaku's face. Yaku was far too distracted by their proximity to give a damn about that right now.

'I told you so,' Lev showed Yaku his hand, before cupping his face again and rubbing beneath Yaku's eyes with his thumb. 'Holy shit, Yaku-san.'

Yaku stared at Lev, not really knowing what to do.

Lev caught Yaku's gaze and stopped what he was doing. Yaku understood; it was as though Lev was only just realising what he had done.

A light pink dusted over Lev's skin as he smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry?'

He let Yaku go, and only then, when Lev straightened up, did Yaku notice that he had been bending down slightly. 'Hey, what the hell?' his voice finally came back to him. 'What the heck was that, Lev?!'

'My sister's skin goes paler and she gets bags under her eyes when she has a cold. It's a little excessive, but some people are like that,' Lev answered. 'And apparently you are too. Yaku-san, why are you here if you're ill?'

'It's none of your business, dumbass.'

'I'll tell your mum.'  
Yaku halted, whirling around. 'Excuse me?'  
'I'll tell your—'  
'I heard you, dumbass! But.. what the hell?'  
'You say what the hell a lot.'  
'You're a dick. You're gonna tell my mum, are you?'

'Tell me why you're hiding it.'

'Because if my mum finds out,' Yaku snapped, exasperatedly. 'I won't get to go to the stupid training camp, idiot!'

'If you rest up then you could get better before—'

'My mother won't care! Don't you get it?'  
'Oh,' Lev thought to himself. 'I think I can handle it.'  
'What?'  
'Botan and Dai,' Yaku scowled at the mention of his brothers. 'They'll be our key out of this. Uh, well, your key, anyways.'

'No,' Yaku muttered. 'It's none of your business. What do you care anyway?'

Lev shrugged, thoughtfully, before staring Yaku dead in the eye. 'I don't really know. My head just really likes you, Yaku-san. I don't know why. It's always like Yaku-san this, Yaku-san that! The first time you snapped at me for talking about your height, my head found that kind of funny, and sort of... sort of something.'

Yaku hadn't noticed the breath he was holding in. Just as he was about to speak, Lev continued.

'I think about you, Yaku-san, I think about you a lot. I couldn't sleep last night... I wanted to hug you again. You're like a teddy bear. I love teddy bears. Especially ones with patches, they're so cute, aren't they?'

'I wanted to hug you again.' Does this guy even realise what he's saying? Does he even care?

'So, yeah. I can't help but care about you having a cold,' Lev smiled a little at Yaku. 'And do you know what makes everything better?'

Yaku had lots he wanted to say, but nothing came out.

'Number one: kisses, number two: hugs and number three: some good old laughter,' Lev stepped towards Yaku, who instinctively stepped back, his back hitting the wall. Lev wasn't trying to be intimidating, flirtatious... he was just being himself. Saying exactly what was on his mind. Letting his body move however his mind wanted. 'And two little munchkins told me that somebody is very ticklish.'

Yaku's eyes widened, and suddenly, his body got along with his brain. He brought his knee up to Lev's groin, who yelped before falling to the ground. Yaku watched as Lev crumpled to the ground, his chin wobbling. 'Ow, Yaku-san!' he wailed like a baby, clutching his area. 'Ow..'

The tears that slid down Lev's cheeks were enough to fill Yaku with guilt.

'Lev,' he kneeled down in front of Lev, whose body was shaking as he sobbed. 'Shit, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry.'  
'It hurts...' Lev muttered, leaning forwards until his head rested on Yaku's shoulder. 'Why would you,' he sniffled, 'do that?'

Yaku hesitated before gently wrapping his arms around the stupid, annoying, big baby. 'Sh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.'

'Then don't hit me like that!' Lev sniffled again, making Yaku roll his eyes. When Lev calmed down, he wrapping his long arms around Yaku, before muttering into his ear. 'Would you call this revenge or vengeance?'

Before Yaku had the chance to respond, all hell broke loose.

✧

Lev was quick to start attacking Yaku-san's side, and immediately, he got a response. Yaku-san let out a tremendously loud laugh before falling into a fit of breathless laughter and giggles. He fell back but Lev didn't stop. Almost straddling the smaller boy, Lev continued, a huge smile on his face.

'Le.. L-L... Le-eeeeeeeeh!' Yaku-san attempted to stop Lev, but failed miserably. Lev stared at his face, almost in a trance. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears of laughter falling down the sides of his face.

You love things like the way their eyes crinkle when they smile...

Yaku-san's laughter was unlike the laughter Lev had heard during practice. It was wholehearted, loud... adorable. Like a prison cell, holding Lev hostage against his will. He couldn't help his own little laughs.

...The way they laugh...

Lev slowed down, half sitting half lying on top of Yaku-san, grinning from ear to ear.

It took a few moments for Yaku-san to compose himself, and when he did, he immediately tried pushing Lev off with both hands. Agitation blooming under his bright pink cheeks.

...And even find it endearing when they're angry...

'All too predictable,' Lev smirking, grabbing Yaku-san's wrists and pinning them down to the ground.  
'Holy fucking shit, Yaku-san,' he murmured, unable to wipe the goofy grin from his features. 'Has anyone ever told you how goddamn beautiful you are when you laugh like that?'

Lev watched the red flood Yaku-san's face. 'Uh—I—n-no?'

Lev smiled, leaning forwards a little. 'Now someone has.'

Yaku-san stared up at Lev, his frantic chocolate eyes glued to Lev's own green ones. Lev's wide grin slowly faded into a small smile. A little, almost undetectable smile, yet it held more than any other smile. He lost himself in the beautiful brown of Yaku-san's eyes, every little golden fleck glimmering in the sunlight.

...Their eyes are voids you'd happily get lost in, a green forest, a blue ocean... brown and chocolatey, with little flecks of gold that only intrigue you further...

Lev, without a second thought, leaned in even closer, the thought of Yaku-san invading his mind. He noticed the way Yaku-san's cheeks grew impossibly redder as he gently shut his eyes, Yaku-san's loud heartbeat playing in his head, his harsh breaths against his face.

'What the fu—?!'

Kuroo-san's exclamation jolted Lev back into reality and he hastily pulled away from Yaku-san, who remained frozen, even after Lev let go of his wrists. 'Ku-Ku.. Khhh... Kuhh.. Kuhuroo-sam! San!' Lev stammered before he looked at Yaku-san, who was still staring intensely at the sky.

Kuroo-san rubbed his eyes. 'Am I imagining things or were you guys about to make out on the ground outside the gym?'  
'You were... imagining things?' Lev tried, sheepishly.  
'Daaayyumm, Yakkun,' Kuroo-san suddenly shot Yaku-san—despite the fact he was still staring upwards—a suggestive smirk. 'And here I thought—'

Kuroo-san was interrupted by a fit of coughs.

Yaku-san sat up, coughing like mad. Lev slapped the back of his head. 'Idiot, I told you this would happen.'  
'I see Yakkun's rubbing off on you, Lev.'  
'Now that's just rude.'

Yaku-san scowled at Lev. 'The hell you—?'

Before he began to cough again.

'That's a concerning amount of coughs,' Lev remarked, pulling Yaku-san up with him as he stood. 'C'mon, I guess I'll have to save sleeping beauty again.'

Yaku-san glanced at Lev. 'Doesn't Philip save Sleeping Beauty with a kiss?'

Lev blushed as Kuroo-san stepped in. 'I'll walk home with ya,' he said to Yaku-san. 'I've gotta nip into the shops anyways.'

Lev stared at the wall, his cheeks burning. He couldn't help but smile as they walked off. _Was Yaku-san trying to flirt with me?_

He giggled to himself. _I think he was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I've been copying and pasting my chapters from Wattpad and I just realised that italics doesn't show up on here. Um, so, when there is text with * on either side, that's the character thinking. 
> 
> There'll probably be some parts without the stars but... I'll get to it!
> 
> **Edit: Guess what I just discovered? You _can_ use italics here! Please forgive my stupidity!**


	20. Sexuality Crisis

YAKU DIDN'T know if it was because of him not feeling well or because of Lev, but Yaku's head throbbed. He felt sort of dizzy, uncomfortable, and annoyed. Why? He was confused. And Yaku absolutely hated being confused.

Yaku's body couldn't move when Lev had done that, said that... and it rocked him down to the core.

He knew what Lev was about to do. Kiss him.

And why did Yaku... not try to stop him?

'Stop thinking so hard,' Kuroo nudged him as they walked. 'And why don't you explain to me what happened?'  
Yaku used his sleeve to rub his nose as he sniffled, before swallowing. 'That was Lev being Lev.'  
'Then why were you blushing like a little girl? And I heard you laughing,' Kuroo chuckled, 'you have a cute laugh, Yakkun.'

Yaku threw Kuroo a dirty look. 'The bastard decided to have dinner with my family. Well, uh, my mum and my brothers. Like what the hell?'  
'Meeting the family already?' Kuroo teased. 'Moving a bit fast, aren't we?'

'It's not even like that,' Yaku snorted. 'I don't even like guys.'

'I don't remember you ever liking a girl either.'

'Aki?' Yaku reminded. 'The cute brunette, remember?'  
'Did you like her, or just find her cute?' Kuroo weighed in. 'Because I can tell there's something going on with you and Lev.'

'He's just a stupid big baby,' Yaku grumbled. 'I kicked him and he started crying. That's why I hugged him, to get him to shut up and then he..' Yaku's cheeks tinged pink, 'holy shit.'

Kuroo laughed. 'At least he's a bit more open about it than you. Than Kenma, too.'  
'I'm sorry about that,' Yaku replied. Kuroo sighed,   
'Nah. I can't kiss him and hope he feels the same.'

'He does. It's obvious.'

'That's exactly how I think of you and Lev.'

'Fuck you, Kuroo.'

'I'm not Lev.'

Yaku rolled his eyes, looking to the front. Kuroo snorted. 'You should think about it. Didn't he say something about you always being on his mind? It's obvious he has the hots for you.'

'He's just blunt as hell.'

'Yes, exactly,' Kuroo continued. 'He says what he thinks. And I swear you guys were boutta make out or something.'

Yaku couldn't deny that part. No. He could. He knew Lev was about to kiss him, but they couldn't make out, if he pushed Lev away.

But would he have?

'Shut the fuck up!' Yaku snapped.

Kuroo blinked. 'Sorry dude—'

'No, dammit, I'm talking to my stupid fucking head.'

Kuroo only turned to the front, a sly smirk sliding over his features. 'I see.'

Yaku stared at Kuroo. What? He's messing with me now. But if I know it's so obviously wrong, every little thing he's saying, why is it bothering me so much? Why can't I get Lev's green eyes out of my head?

Yaku took a deep breath before looking away from Kuroo and to the front. The two walked in silence, and when they reached the small shops by the road, Yaku waved Kuroo goodbye.

✧

Lev walked around the gym, thinking about his upperclassman. Did he like him? Did Lev like Yaku-san? Did Lev like Yaku-san?

'Holy shit,' Lev breathed out the words, stopping to stare at the ceiling. 'I do.'

'You do what?'

Lev forgot Kenma-san was in the room. 'Oh, like Yaku-san.'  
Kenma-san did a double take, dropping his phone. 'You—?!'  
'Wow!' Lev remarked. 'I've never seen you react so much! Or even move so much. Well apart from in volleyball. Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? 911, right?'

'You just—' Kenma reached down to pick up his phone. 'You can just say that so carelessly?'  
'Not carelessly. I care about Yaku-san a lot,' Lev pulled out his phone. 'Which is exactly why I'm going to call his mum and tell her that he's sick.'

'Don't you think he'd be mad?'

'He won't knee me in the balls again,' Lev beamed. 'Unless he uses it as an excuse to hug me. That's totally a Yaku-san thing to do, right?'  
'Um, I don't think so—' Kenma-san cut off. 'Lev. I really don't think you should call his mum.'

'You're right,' Lev nodded, typing away. 'She might be busy.'

'Uh, yeah, that's why.'

'So I'll send her a text message!'

'Lev—!'

'And boop! Sent.'

'You're dead,' Kenma-san stated. 'So dead.'  
'You're awfully talkative today, Kenma-san,' Lev grinned, seating himself down next to his upperclassman. 'Something happen?'

'No..' Kenma-san muttered. 'I'm just... surprised.'

'Surprised? Why? Oh! Happy birthday!'

'What? No,' Kenma-san shot Lev a weird look. 'It's just... you said you liked Yaku-san out of nowhere.. with ease.'  
'Should it be hard to say?' Lev questioned, with genuine confusion. 'I thought about it and it makes sense. I wanted to kiss him just now. Kuroo-san interrupted though.'

Kenma-san stared at Lev, somewhat shocked. 'I... I knew you were an interesting person.'

'Hey, thanks!'

'I.. wish I could do that. Just say it. But I'm too...'  
'Afraid that Kuroo-captain-san doesn't feel the same?' Lev barked out a laugh, leaning back. 'Why is this team a bunch of pussies?'

Kenma-san faltered. 'I—what?'

'I mean, sure you guys are known for defence, but it doesn't mean you have to be so scared of accepting your feelings.'

'What?'

'It's not a bad thing,' Lev said, sincerely. 'For me, really, it's a good thing. I think of Yaku-san before I sleep, you know? I imagine cute scenarios that probably won't ever happen. Hell, I even go to the extent of imagining him feeling the same.'

'You're... kind of...' Kenma-san whispered. 'You can just... tell me all this?'

'Oh please,' Lev waved Kenma-san off. 'I could go on about Yaku-san for years.'

'That's.. not what I meant,' Kenma-san smiled a little. 'Um, thank you, Lev.'

'No problemo, volleybro.'  
'I... don't call me that.'  
'Oh,' Lev responded. 'Sorry, Kenma-san.'  
'You can call me Kenma. I don't really care about the honourifics.'

'Really, Kenma?' Lev asked, before giggling. 'I feel like we're friends now!'

Kenma blinked at Lev. 'Friends. Okay.'

Lev grinned. 'See?! I told him that with time, the team would slowly start to trust me.'

'What?'

'Step one, show Yaku-san I'm ace material...'

Lev smirked.

'Step two... show Yaku-san I'm also boyfriend material.'


	21. Come to Terms with It

WHEN YAKU GOT HOME, he was welcomed with the worried exclamations of his mother. 'Mori! How could you go out? It's a weekend too! Don't you care?'  
'Care about what?' Yaku asked, knowing who he had to murder. His mother glowered at him,  
'You knew you were unwell. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I'm sorry,' Yaku apologised, before making his way up the stairs and muttering to himself, 'for Lev's family. Sorry that I won't be attending his funeral.'  
'I'm not done talking to you, Morisuke!'  
Yaku turned around with a sigh. 'Sorry.'  
'Moriiii!' Botan's cheerful voice caught Yaku's attention. 'Guess what?'

'You got ran over by a unicorn?'

Dai burst out laughing. Yaku smiled. He knew Dai found that amusing.

'Nooo,' Botan grinned. 'I was playing Farm Heroes Saga on mama's phone then I got a message from Levvy!'  
So this is what crosses a murderer's mind.  
'Yes,' his mother chimed in. 'Telling us that you wore makeup to get out of the house. First of all, where did you even get makeup from, and two, why?'  
'First of all, I was experimenting and two, because I knew that if you found out about it, I wouldn't be able to go to the training camp.'

His mother gently cupped his cheeks. 'Your health is more important than volleyball, Mori.'  
'I've been waiting for the camp for ages,' Yaku looked away from his mother's loving gaze. 'And it's not like I'm dying. Just a cough.'

'I don't care,' Yaku's mother wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm sorry, Mori, but the camp is in two days. I doubt you'll be able to go.'  
Yaku stared at his mother in disbelief. 'Really?'  
'Don't use that tone with me,' she pulled away. 'Go upstairs and put your pyjamas on or something. I'll make you some tea. You can watch a movie.'

Yaku watched his mother disappear into the other room, a look of annoyance settling on his features. His mother agitated him with her overdramaticness, but he loved her, and when she was so caring.. it made him feel bad about being annoyed.. which only infuriated him further.

Now he understood why his mother and Lev would get along so well.

They both manage to piss him off then make him feel bad about it.

Yaku turned around and stalked up the stairs, ignoring Botan's questions about Levvy. The moment he got into his room, he slammed the door shut. 'Damn it!' he yelled, kicking his desk. A spiderman cup holding pencils fell over. 'Damn it all!'

'Shut up, Mori!' his mother's yell came from downstairs. 'Get yourself under control!'

Yaku snarled. 'I am under control! That dumbass is the one who isn't!'

'Don't speak to mama like that,' Botan opened the door. 'Okay, Mori?'  
'Okay,' Yaku sighed, ruffling up his brother's hair. 'Damn, Bo. I didn't realise how tall you've gotten.'  
'You wanna know something, Mori?' Botan beamed with pride. 'I want to be as tall as Levvy when I grow up.'

Yaku smiled at his brother. 'You're already quite tall for your age,' he told Botan. 'Definitely taller than I was.'  
'That's not that hard!' Botan giggled, bracing himself for what he knew was going to come. 'Everyone on the planet is taller than you.'

Yaku snorted, knowing pretty damn well that Botan just wanted to be tickled. His smile quickly faded, though, when he thought back to earlier that day. To Lev's hands... all over him. He felt heat clamber up his neck.

'Has anyone ever told you how goddamn beautiful you are when you laugh like that?'

'Uh—I—n-no?'

'Now someone has.'

'Mori? Why are you so red? And why are you smiling? Small, baby smile.'

Yaku jolted. 'What? No, I'm not smiling, idiot. You're smiling. Get out, I'm gonna get dressed now.'  
'Aww, but Moriii..'  
'Bo.'  
'Mori.'  
'Botan.'  
'Morisuke.'

Yaku raised his brows at his little brother. 'Really? You wanna play that game?'  
Botan giggled. 'Shortie.'  
Yaku laughed at how obvious it was that Botan wanted him to tickle him. He bent down a little—much to his dismay, the seven year old wasn't all that shorter than him—raising his arms. 'Are you sure..' he started, in a deep, robotic voice, 'that you want to call the terrifyingly horrible Tickle Monster... a shortie?'

Botan screamed. 'No! I'm sorry, Mr. Tickle Monster!'

Yaku smirked at his brother. 'Sorry is not enough...' he leaned forwards, grabbing his brother before attacking him with tickles. 'The Tickle Monster does not forgive!'

'Bwahahahahha! Ti.. Twick... Twicklwahahahh!' Botan laughed loudly, his eyes squeezed shut. 'I'm sorry! I'm sooaahahhaha!'

Yaku stopped, letting his brother breathe, laughing himself. 'Don't ever call the Tickle Monster short again.'

Botan grinned, still giggling. 'Yesshir!'

'Good,' Yaku stood up, 'now, let me get dressed!'

'Okaaaaay.'

As Botan shut the door behind him, Yaku fell back onto his bed, feeling strangely tired. Dammit. It was all so clear before that good for nothing lamppost appeared. Couldn't Lev just stick to himself, and not tell Yaku things that made him think about... them? The two of them?

Yaku pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at the wall. Stupid damned idiot. He, as his mother told him to, pulled on his pyjamas, only one thing on his mind.

*'Has anyone ever told you how goddamn beautiful you are when you laugh like that?'*


	22. This Message has not Been Sent

KUROO-SAN RETURNED only a little while later. Lev was surprised when very little of the team showed up.

Kenma-san, Lev, Kuroo-san, Inuoka and Yamamoto-san sat in a circle, everyone's eyes on Kuroo-san. 'So, uh, I might've forgotten that today was actually a day off for the team. With the camp coming up, Coach had suggested that we rest up a little... and you guys are the ones I forgot to tell.'

'You manage to tell everybody..' Kenma muttered. 'But us?'

'Kenma-san wouldn't have told you,' Lev chimed in. 'He could've told us, then gotten a little privacy..'  
Yamamoto-san snickered. 'He's got the right idea, this new guy. Kuroo-san probably got us here because he's too scared to be alone with Kenma.'

'Lev,' Kenma spoke up. 'I told you to call me Kenma.'

'Oh yeah,' Lev grinned. 'You know Kenma and I? We're friends.'

'Wow. Kenma making friends?' Inuoka laughed. 'Awesome.'  
'Anyway,' Lev continued. 'Kenma's so trying to change the subject. Why don't you lot discuss your little problem now?'

Kuroo-san was glaring at Lev.

Kenma spoke up. 'Um... Kuro?'  
Kuroo-san blinked. 'Uh... I mean yes? What is it, kitt—Kenma?'  
'I don't think it's a bad thing,' Kenma glanced at Lev. 'It can be a good thing.'

Lev beamed with pride. 'Aww! Kenmaaaa!'

'Sh.. shut up, Lev.'

Lev zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key. Kuroo-san shot him a look. 'You're so eager to get us talking, what about you?'  
'Oh yeah,' Yamamoto-san leaned forwards, his interest rising. 'So obvious Yaku-san has a thing for you.'

Lev chuckled. 'Yeah, I wish.'

The entire team froze. All but Kenma. 'He's like that, guys,' Kenma told them. 'He's honest about it.'  
'That's why you tried being upfront, isn't it?' Inuoka figured it out. Kenma averted his gaze.

'So you like our libero?' Yamamoto-san interrogated. 'I hope you realise he's a hard one to please.'  
Lev grinned. 'Maybe he is, but that doesn't matter.'  
'You really like him? This isn't a joke?'

Lev stopped smiling. 'Why would I joke about it?'

'Because...' Inuoka trailed off. 'Aren't you kinda... embarrassed to admit it?'  
Lev stared at the other four boys, who stared right back, before speaking. 'You guys are seriously stupid,' Lev commented, before laughing. 'Why would I be embarrassed? Wouldn't that just be an insult to Yaku-san?'  
'Do you even know him well?'  
Lev thought for a moment. 'Not as well as I'd like.'

'It sounds more like a little crush,' Yamamoto chimed in, 'than being in love. I should know, Ryu and I, and even Nishinoya, we well know what it's like to be in love.'

Lev chuckled. 'Yeah. It is just a little crush.'

He wasn't lying. But it was hard, laughing about his feelings like this. He was starting to understand why people kept it to themselves. The moment other people knew, it felt more like a joke... and Lev couldn't help but hate it.

He knew he wasn't in love with Yaku-san, and he knew his upperclassman wouldn't feel the same, but it was still something he held close to his heart. Nobody had made him feel like that. He was always so excited when he saw Yaku-san in the room, so excited when he heard Yaku-san speaking. He felt warm inside when Yaku-san smiled at the other teammates, even though the smiles were never directed at Lev. He even had to work to keep his eyes away when they were getting into their kit.

'Lev? You good, bro?'

Lev's phone suddenly buzzed.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵  
>> 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂

Lev stared at his phone with wide eyes. 'Guys!! I'm getting death threats! Is this legal?!'  
'Huh? What does it say?'  
Lev showed the rest of the team. They all laughed. Lev frowned as they composed themselves.   
'Damn,' Yamamoto-san spoke up. 'Say something.'

And so Lev did.

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
😅 <<  
𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝗱𝗸 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 <<

He waited for the next response, though he couldn't help but eye his teammates weirdly. Kuroo-san could hardly keep a straight face.

Buzz.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗼𝗵 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆  
>> 𝗶'𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘂 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘂 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗶𝗲

'Guys!!' Lev wailed. 'They're still doing it!'  
'Keep responding!' Yamamoto-san urged, while Inuoka laughed. 'Yeah, Lev. Are you scared?'

'Um, kind of!' Lev told them, exasperatedly. 'Hello? I'm getting death threats!'

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲 <<  
𝗽𝗹𝘀 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 😱 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗶'𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘂 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶'𝗺 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗸𝗻𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘂𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 🔪

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗶 𝗱𝗼?! <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘂 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗱𝗼?

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗵 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸.. <<  
𝗶'𝗺 𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 <<  
𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘂 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗿? <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝗱𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗮𝘀𝘀..

Lev threw his phone at Kuroo-san. 'I don't want it!'

Kuroo-san chuckled. 'I'll message hi—them for you.'  
'Okay,' Lev walked on his knees to sit beside Kuroo-san, who began typing away.

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 <<

'Huh? What's the question?'

Kuroo-san looked at Lev. 'Wait and see.'

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁

Kuroo-san smirked. 'You ready for this, Lev?'  
'Yeah!'  
'You sure?'  
'Yes! Ask!'

Lev leaned over Kuroo-san's shoulder as he typed.

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗴𝗼 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗲? 🥺🤗💕💕💕💕 <<

Lev gasped. 'What the hell?! You're asking a stranger out?! Wait—shortie?!'

The team looked at Lev expectantly.

'Oh,' Lev said, and they all nodded, saying now you've got it, but cut off as Lev continued. 'Do you know him, or her, or them? Are they short like Yaku-san?'

'This kid—' Yamamoto-san started.

Inuoka was shaking his head. Even Kenma shot Lev a look of disbelief.

'What?'

'Idiot,' Kuroo-san muttered. 'Alright, he responded.'

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> ...  
>> 😄🔪  
>> 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗵𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗼𝗿 𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗮 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝘂𝗿 𝗮𝘀𝘀

Lev shuddered. 'He sounds like Yaku-san.'

'This guy's stupidity is making me die inside.'

Lev looked at Yamamoto-san and it suddenly clicked. 'Hey! Give me the phone!'

He snatched the phone from Kuroo-san, typing away rapidly.

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗬𝗔𝗞𝗨-𝗦𝗔𝗡! <<  
𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗞𝗨𝗥𝗢𝗢-𝗦𝗔𝗡!! <<  
𝗜 𝗝𝗨𝗦𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗘𝗗 𝗪𝗛𝗢 𝗨 𝗔𝗥𝗘 <<  
𝗔𝗡𝗗 <<  
𝗜'𝗠 𝗦𝗨𝗣𝗘𝗥 𝗗𝗨𝗣𝗘𝗥 𝗦𝗢𝗥𝗥𝗬 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗧𝗘𝗟𝗟𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗨𝗥 𝗠𝗨𝗠 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> .

The rest of the team was laughing like maniacs, but Lev was somewhat concerned. Was Yaku-san really mad at him?

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗬𝗮𝗸𝘂-𝘀𝗮𝗻 <<

𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗛𝗘𝗬! 𝗪𝗧𝗙 𝗨 𝗠𝗘𝗦𝗦𝗔𝗚𝗘𝗗 𝗠𝗘 𝗙𝗜𝗥𝗦𝗧 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘂 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗲𝘀 𝘂𝗽

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗨 𝗪𝗘𝗥𝗘 𝗘𝗫𝗖𝗜𝗧𝗘𝗗 𝗔𝗕𝗢𝗨𝗧 𝗞𝗜𝗟𝗟𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗠𝗘?!?! <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> ...𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗼𝘁

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗛𝗘𝗬 <<  
𝗝𝗨𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗔𝗞𝗘 𝗦𝗨𝗥𝗘 𝗨 𝗚𝗘𝗧 𝗦𝗢𝗠𝗘 𝗥𝗘𝗦𝗧, 𝗦𝗟𝗘𝗘𝗣𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗕𝗘𝗔𝗨𝗧𝗬 <<

Only when Lev realised how much his face hurt did he realise that he was grinning from ear to ear.

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗳𝗳𝘀

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝗺𝗲 😎 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗶 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘂, 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴-

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗻𝗼𝗽𝗲 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝘄𝗱𝘆𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝗽𝗲?!

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝗺𝗲 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁

Lev's smile quickly disappeared as he continued messaging Yaku-san...

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗶𝗸 𝗶𝗳 𝘂 𝗵𝗶𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝘂𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 <<

𝗨𝗻𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗡𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿  
>> 𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧  
>> 𝗪𝗢𝗪 𝗢𝗞𝗔𝗬

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗟𝗠𝗔𝗢 𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗜 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗞𝗜𝗗𝗗𝗜𝗡𝗚 <<

𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁.

𝗹𝗲𝘃 𝗵  
𝗬𝗔𝗞𝗨-𝗦𝗔𝗡?!?!? <<

𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁.

'Guuuuys,' Lev whined, falling against Kenma who awkwardly shoved him away. 'He blocked me!'

The team cackled.

Lev grumbled, staring at his phone.

This message has not been sent.


	23. Can't do this Without You

THE DAY OF THE TRAINING CAMP came along quickly. The team stood by the mini bus; the camp was to be held as some high school. It was shin something, Lev couldn't remember, but something about a leg, maybe? It didn't matter. He was getting to go to a real training camp! How fricking awesome was that?

Lev stared at the high school. Damn. He was so excited to be here, that was undeniable, but he also felt somewhat uncomfortable... like he didn't really deserve to be there. But why? Beside him, Shibayama looked as though he had seen a ghost, all colour drained from his face. 'Hey,' Lev waved his hand in front of him. 'You good?'

'B-b... because Ya-Yaku-san isn't here..' Shibayama started. 'I have to fill in as the libero..'  
'Don't even worry about it,' Lev snorted, punching the shorter boy's shoulder. 'You're fantastic!'  
'Horrible compared to Yaku-senpai,' Shibayama sighed, defeated. 'Even you know it.'

'And? So what?'

'Huh?'

'We all know Yaku-san's a pretty awesome libero,' Lev shrugged. 'So what? Doesn't matter if you suck. Look at me, I'm pretty pathetic when it comes to volleyball but they're still letting me play. When you start thinking that you suck, remember that I'm on the court too.'

Shibayama smiled. 'Th-thanks.'

Lev beamed. 'You're thank!'  
'What?'  
'I meant you're welcome,' Lev's attention shifted over to another volleyball team. They wore black jackets and the sight of them excited Lev.

'Woah!' Lev's eyes sparkled. 'Look over there!'  
'That's Karasuno,' Kuroo-san informed him. 'They're tough. See that little red over there?'  
Lev noticed a short ginger amongst the group; he seemed to be arguing with a taller, black-haired boy. 'Yeah.'  
'He's crazy fast.'

'Shoyou,' Kenma chimed in.

'Awesome!' Lev couldn't begin to describe the excitement he felt. But he couldn't begin to describe the sinking feeling in his gut either.

His phone buzzed.

He turned the power off without glancing at it. If the message had been from Yaku-san... he would feel horrible. He simply pushed away any thoughts of his upperclassman and followed his team as they navigated their way into Shin-something High School.

✧

Nekoma's first game was against Karasuno.

Lev stood at the side waiting for the game to begin, unable to contain his excitement. That feeling still bothered him, but he tried to ignore it.   
'Waaaah!'

Lev turned to look down at Karasuno's ginger, who gazed up at him, amazement burning in his brown eyes. Brown like Yaku-san's, but not as pretty. Not to Lev. 'Waaaah!' Lev returned the call.

The ginger grinned. 'I'm Shoyou Hinata.'  
'Lev.'  
'Lev?!'  
'Yep.'  
'Gwaaah!'

Lev beamed. 'What position do you—?'

'Hey!'

Lev and Hinata both turned to look at Karasuno's #2. 'Hey, uh, sorry for interrupting.'  
'Suga-san!! This is Lev!'  
'I've heard a bit about you,' Suga-san chuckled. 'Um, anyway, may I ask a question..?'

Lev blinked. 'Of course! Lev at your service!'

Suga-san smiled. 'It's about your libero.'

Lev straightened. What could he possibly want with Yaku-san?

Hinata had skipped off.

'Um. Yes?'

'Where is he?'  
'He...' Lev considered the situation for a moment, before realising how disappointed Alisa would be if he lied. 'He doesn't feel well. I think he has a sore tummy.'

'Sore tummy?' Suga-san laughed, but stopped quickly at the look of confusion on Lev's face. 'Oh, um... so he won't be here?'  
Because of me. 'He won't..'  
'Are you okay?'  
'It's my fault.'

Suga-san was silent for a moment before his face broke out into a grin. 'The last practice match we had against you guys, Yaku was busy worrying about you. And this time...'

Yaku-san was worrying about me?!

'Yaku-san was worrying about me?'

'Yep,' Suga-san nodded. 'He was so concerned about you that he ended up leaving.'

Lev tensed, before 'aww'ing loudly.

'Damn him,' Lev murmured. 'Now I've gotta do the same,' he turned to his Coach. 'Sorry, sir, but for today, Inuoka can keep his position.'

'What?'

'Lev—'

'You can't just bail on us—!'

'Staying here would be bailing,' Lev turned to his team, if he could even call them them. 'And I'm not going to do that to him. Not when he didn't do it to me.'

Suga-san blinked. 'Lev, I didn't mean that you should leave. Yaku would probably rather you stay—'

'I knew I felt weird about being here,' Lev smiled. 'I want to see Yaku-san anyway. I find that...' the next part was a whisper only he could hear, 'I always do.'  
'Pardon?'  
'Nothing. Thanks... Suga-san.'

'Tell him I hope he feels better soon.'

'Okay.'

'Lev,' Kuroo-san stepped in front of Lev as he made to leave. Lev avoided eye contact. Kuroo-san would be mad. That went without saying. It was probably annoying having a teammate who would so quickly change up on you.

Lev took a deep breath, bracing himself for a lecture.

'Yes, Kuroo-san?'

'Go get your man.'

Lev looked up at Kuroo-san with wide eyes, then at the rest of the team. They all shot him toothy grins along with a supportive thumbs up.

Lev's lips stretched into a huge smile, before he turned his back on volleyball. Just for today. Because right now, only one thing mattered.

Lev ran out the gym, unable to wipe the large, goofy grin off his face.

Only one person.


	24. My First Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can obviously still read this, but for a better understanding of what Lev and Yaku discuss in the next two chapters, i recommend watching 'A Whisker Away.'

AKU LEANED on his front, tears streaming down his eyes.

He watched the scenes playing on his laptop, his vision blurred by tears. 'Holy shit, Muge,' he mumbled, the huge bed sheets wrapped around him. 'Fucking Hinode. How can you not..?'  
Yaku watched the beautiful white cat wearing a smile despite his tears. Shit. How come he cried rivers when he watched movies alone?

He paused the movie, planting his face into his mattress. He reached for his phone, lifting his head to check it.

Still no reply.

Yaku rolled his eyes, hitting play again. Whatever.

✧

Lev had taken the bus. He was near Yaku-san's house now. He still hadn't stopped smiling. Yaku-san had been worrying about him! Lev was sure he could die happy knowing that.

He detected his upperclassman's house, his smile widening when he noticed Botan and Dai messing about in the garden. Dai, who had been holding a hose, turned around as he heard Lev approaching. 'Levvy!'

Botan whirled around.

Lev stared down at Botan, who was now soaking wet. 'Dai! Silly goose!'  
The young boy's chin wobbled. 'Wait—Dai—hey, buddy, it's okay! I'm sure Botan loves wearing wet shirts!'  
'Really?' Botan frowned. Dai pouted.  
'You're trying to make me feel better.'

'No, I'm not,' Lev reached down to pat the boy's head. 'Is your brother in?'  
'Obviously,' Dai chortled. 'Mama's keeping him in the house like he's a criminal in a prison, and his room is his cell.'  
Lev frowned. 'Would I be allowed to see him?'  
'Probably,' Dai nodded, pointing towards the house. 'If you ask mama. She's watching TV.'  
'Thanks, kiddo.'

Lev knocked on the door and was allowed access. Ena opened the door, her brown eyes lighting up. 'Lev? What brings you here?'

✧

Yaku stared intensely at the screen, clasping a couple of tissues in his hand. His nose was already runny as it was, and now, he couldn't stop sobbing. Why hadn't he come across A Whisker Away earlier? All about loving yourself.

Yaku was too busy watching Hinode running around with the white cat to notice somebody approaching his door. He only realised the moment the door swung open.

Yaku, before the person could lay eyes on him, yanked his duvet right over his head, his eyes wide underneath the covers. Why didn't I check who it was first? he thought to himself as he tried to wipe his face clean.

The door shut.

But Yaku knew whoever it was was still there. They came closer, but Yaku was only agitated. 'The hell? You ever heard of knocking?!'

'Sorry!' he squeaked. Yaku's eyes widened. 'Your mum said I could—'  
'Why the hell are you here?!'  
'Suga-san told me and I—so I thought—because I like y—I just—you know?'  
Yaku swallowed, not daring to peak out from the sheets. No way is he going to let Lev see him like this. No way in hell. 'English?'

'Hey!' Lev exclaimed. 'You're watching A Whisker Away? I love that movie! It's the cutest thing ever!'

Yaku grumbled incoherently about Lev rudely barging in.

'What? Oh, second cutest thing. Sorryyyy.'

Yaku tensed.

'Too bad I don't get to see the cutest thing,' Lev sighed dramatically. 'Because he's too shy to show himself. Really a pity.'  
'I am not shy.'  
'Can I watch too?'

Yaku felt Lev sit on the bed beside him. 'Muge's so cute, isn't she?'  
Yaku didn't respond, nor continue watching. He remained in his little cocoon as the piece of crap made himself comfortable. 'How do you plan to watch the movie, Yaku-san?'

'Without you.'

Lev snorted, flinging his leg over Yaku-san's back. 'That's too bad.'  
'Get your leg off before I fucking cut it off.'  
'That's the Yaku-san I know! Now, why don't you come out of there?'  
'Shut up and watch.'

A few moments of silent later, Yaku pulled the covers up slightly so he could watch. Lev had decided to lie on his front too. Why is he even here? Yaku stared at the laptop screen without taking any of it in. Is it normal for people to waltz in and start watching a movie without permission? But then again... I could possibly be telling him to get out of here..

Yaku grumbled to himself, glancing at Lev from the corner of his eyes.

Lev's green eyes were on him already.

Lev quickly averted his gaze to the laptop, his cheeks tinging pink. Yaku, too, felt heat clambering up his neck as he turned to the laptop.

Another few moments of silence.

'You know..'

Yaku didn't look at Lev who had started speaking.

'Muge and Hinode kind of remind me of us.'

'What?' Yaku turned his head to Lev, who was smiling at him.   
'They're not very similar. Muge's bubbly, excited, energetic..'

So kinda she's like you.

'And Hinode hates putting up with her at the start, doesn't he?'

Yaku thought back to how agitated he was when he had to stay behind to help Lev with his recieves, turning back to stare at the laptop.

'But it's undeniable, isn't it?' Lev's voice was soft. 'They're made for one another.'

Yaku, again, lost his ability to respond.

'They're made for one another. Even if they still have a ways to go.'

Yaku, again, remained silent.

'It takes a little bit of time but... they come to realise how much they love each other..'

'Lev—'

'No. That's wrong. Muge knows she loves Hinode. Hinode's the one who has to realise it.'

Yaku slowly turned to look at Lev, who was staring back as if in a trance. One second passed, two seconds passed, three sec—Yaku's face ignited and he again pulled the covers over his head. 'Sh-shit,' he mumbled into the mattress. 'I'm so gay.'

'What?'

'I'm okay! I said I'm okay!'

'Yaku-san,' Lev tugged the covers down to reveal Yaku's face. 'You're kind of adorable when you're shy.'  
'I am not fucking shy.'  
'But far more adorabler when you're angry,' Lev laughed. 'And trying to cover up the obvious.'  
Yaku scowled. 'Shut up you stupid piece of stupid shit.'

Lev grinned at Yaku, who frowned. 'Why aren't you at the training camp, stupid?'  
'I wanted to be here more.'  
'You literally could've come any other day,' Yaku shook his head. 'Why waste a perfectly good opportunity?'  
'But I wanted to see you today, Yaku-san.'

'Idiot.'

'That's not very nice.'

Yaku turned to the laptop with a small smile. Lev gasped suddenly.  
'What?' Yaku demanded.  
'You smiled! Because of mee!'  
'And? Think you're special or something?'  
'Fine then, be like that.'

Lev had gone silent, watching the movie without another word. Yaku stared at him then back at the movie.

What was with this guy? He left the one thing he was excited for to come here and watch a movie. Not to mention, he was here saying a bunch of weird shit. Yaku groaned, frustratedly.

Rather reluctantly, he threw part of his bed sheets over Lev, refusing to even look in the other boy's direction.

'Awwwww—'

'Shut it. Shut it right now.'

'Sorry, Yaku-san,' Lev lay down on his side, instead staring at Yaku. 'Hi.'  
Yaku glanced at Lev. 'Hi.'  
Lev propped his head up on his hand. 'How are you?'  
'Okay, thanks. You?'  
'Happy,' Lev smiled. 'Really goddamn happy.'

Yaku sighed. 'You're stupid. You'd still have the rest of the week. You going back to the camp tomorrow?'  
'Are you going?'  
'Does it look like I'm going? No. I'm not.'  
'And that's your answer.'

Yaku rolled his eyes. 'There's a difference between being sweet and being stupid.'

'You think I'm sweet?'   
'Your thought behind this, yes,' Yaku stated. 'But sweet isn't how I'd describe you.'  
'Is that so?' Lev tilted his head to the side. 'How would you describe me?'  
Yaku snorted. 'You sure you wanna know?'  
'If you promise to go easy on me,' Lev pouted.

Yaku, involuntarily, had positioned his body in a way that he was on his side and facing Lev. His head propped up on his hand, just like Lev's. 'Hmm..'

'I'll help you out,' Lev interjected. 'How about.. friendly, kind, adorable?'  
'Yeah,' Yaku scoffed. 'You wish. I'd say... annoying, agitating, infuriating, vexing, exasperating, trying, difficult, irksome, tiresome, bothersome, provoking, displeasing, maddening, stressful, tough, demanding, beautiful, exhausting, tiring, frustrating, wearing, horrible, awful, dreadful, obnoxious, irritating, appalling, vexatious... trust me when I say I could go on forever.'

Lev, however, was smiling. 'Beautiful,' he hummed. 'Beauuuutiful.'  
Yaku rolled his eyes. 'Did your stupid ass ignore the rest?'  
'You could call me all the things in the world,' Lev smiled at Yaku. 'But you said beautifullll...'  
'Mhm,' Yaku sighed. 'Way to get you excited.'

'Hey, next time you're tryna get me to focus during practice, I guarantee that if you call me handsome, I'll concentrate.'

'Yeah... no.'

Lev pouted. 'Worth a try,' he paused. 'I'm not forgetting about the fact that you're a human dictionary, though. Should've had more antonyms of beautiful though.'

'Antonyms, huh?' Yaku smirked a little bit. 'Alright, hm.. ugly, hideous, disgusting, revol—'  
'No!' Lev grabbed Yaku's hand. 'I meant syllables!'  
'I think you meant synonyms—'

'Yeah, yeah. That.' Lev interlaced their fingers, smirking at Yaku, whose cheeks tinged pink. 'No offense but you'd definitely be the bottom. Way too shy to do anything.'

Yaku glared at Lev, who smiled back innocently. 'You know I'm r—'

Yaku rolled them around so that he was straddling Lev's waist. Lev's green eyes widened miraculously as he stared up at Yaku. 'Oh shit.'

Don't chicken out, don't chicken out, don't you fucking dare chicken out.

Yaku stared at Lev's face, gently pressing his hand against the side of it. 'Beautiful...'  
Lev's cheeks grew red in a matter of seconds. 'Ya-Yaku.. sa-san..'

'..To slap.'

Yaku pulled his hand back slightly before slapping Lev across the face.

Silence.

'What the heck—?!' Lev exclaimed. 'Did you just say beautiful to slap?'  
'Heyy,' Yaku leaned forwards. 'You look even prettier with my hand branded into your cheek!'  
Lev studied Yaku's face before averting his gaze, his cheeks going pink. 'Ow, Yaku-san!'

'Good grief,' Yaku was grinning. 'Slapping you—it feels great!'

'That's not very nice.'

'But, you know what would feel even better..' Yaku leaned forwards, his lips barely centimetres from Lev's. Lev's wide eyes flickered between Yaku's and Yaku's lips. 'My lips...'  
Lev's eyes fluttered shut and Yaku fell back, laughing.

Lev sat up as if somebody had just poured ice cold water all over him, blinking at Yaku, who was too busy laughing. 'You're a big fat meanie!' Lev shouted, crossing his arms. 'Stupid Yaku-san. Stupid!'

Yaku sat up, grinning at Lev, before falling back again.

Now he understood why Lev enjoyed messing with him so much


	25. A Ways to Go

YAKU-SAN LAUGHED loudly, seemingly amused by Lev's agitation. Who knew Yaku-san would be such a tease? Lev certainly did not. He glared at his upperclassman, strangely feeling frustrated.

But Yaku-san's laugh made up for it.

Lev rubbed his eyes as he stared at Yaku-san, who had went from laughing to giggling to grinning and now wore one of those smiles that were impossible to wipe off. Lev crawled closer to Yaku-san, who stuck his leg out to stop him. Lev snorted. 'What is your tiny leg going to do, Yaku-san?'

In a heartbeat, Yaku-san's tiny leg had kicked Lev right off the bed. Lev groaned, grabbing Yaku-san's ankle and yanking him off the bed. 'If I go down, you go down with me.'

Yaku-san's back was against his bed, Lev facing his upperclassman. As he noticed their position, Lev blushed a little. Yaku-san was on Lev's lap, and out of discomfort, Lev stretched his legs out in the little gap under the bed. Even with Yaku-san on his lap, he was shorter.

Lev nervously smiled at Yaku-san, who shot an awkward smile back in his direction.

'So, um..' Lev didn't know what to do with his hands. 'Well... this is awkward.'

Yaku-san shot Lev a deathly glare.

'Don't you even start with that crap,' he prodded Lev's chest, before folding his arms. 'You, stupid, are the one who decided to yank me off my own bed. Especially when I'm sick! How inconsiderate! And you also altered the position to make it like this, so you can't complain about it being awkward—'

'I get it, Yaku-san.'

'I don't, Stupid-Lev.'

'Hey! That's mean, Yaku.'

'How disrespectful,' Yaku-san leaned towards Lev, who swallowed. Sure messing with Yaku-san was funny, but when Yaku-san did it back... Lev didn't know whether he should blush or.. blush.   
'Yaku-san..' Lev murmured. 'Your face is close to my face.'

'Yeah? And is that making you uncomfortable? Is it, Lev?'

Lev boldly placed his hands on Yaku-san's waist, grinning. 'Nopeee.'  
Yaku-san narrowed his eyes, before yawning loudly. 'Hey!' Lev slithered his arms around the smaller boy's waist. 'That totally ruined the moment.'

Yaku-san yawned again. 'I'm sorry, I'm tired.' He leaned forwards, letting his head rest in the crook of Lev's neck. Lev tightened his arms around him. 'I like hugging you,' Yaku-san muttered almost incoherently. 'You're so tall it's...'  
Lev pulled Yaku-san against him, his eyes glimmering with joy. 'Awwh!'  
'Shut up,' Yaku-san mumbled, yawning again. 'You should've gone to the training camp.'

'And miss this? Never.'

Lev could've sworn he felt Yaku-san's lips tug upwards. 'As selfish as it is... I'm glad you didn't go.'  
'Really?' Lev couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  
'Well.. I think it would've been great, really, if you went. You're new to volleyball and practice drills alone aren't enough, especially when it comes to beating other powerhouse schools. I think you should've gone.'

'Speaking as my friend and not my mother?'

'Do you hug all your friends like this?'

Lev was not, in the slightest, expecting that to have been Yaku-san's response. 'Don't worrryyyy, Yaku-san. You're specialer than them.'  
'One, specialer isn't a word and two, do I look like I'm worrying?'  
'You look adorable.'  
'Shut the fuck up.'  
'How is a compliment a bad thing now?' Lev grumbled, leaning back without letting go of his upperclassman. 'The only compliment I get from you is "nice receive," you never call me adorable.'

Yaku-san pulled away from Lev to look up at his pout. He rolled his eyes. 'I've called you a puppy. Puppies are adorable. Use your brain.'

'Can't you be as sweet as your words?'

Yaku-san rolled his eyes again, before gently cupping Lev's face in both of his hands. Lev stared down at Yaku-san with wide green eyes as he spoke. 'You..'  
Lev nodded, urging him on.  
'Are.. ador...' a deep breath. 'Adorable.'  
Lev stared at Yaku-san, smiling shyly. 'Um.. thanks.'

'Don't make it weird.'

'The only person who calls me adorable is Alisa,' Lev chuckled nervously. Yaku-san smiled in return.   
'Lev.'  
'Um. Yes, Yaku-san?'  
'Why, after how, um, rude I was to you.. why do you still want to talk to me?' Yaku-san frowned, which made Lev himself frown as well. 'If I were you, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to me.'  
'Are you saying—?'

Yaku-san quickly cut him off. 'No, I'm not insulting you I swear. It's just, I know what I'm like. I get mad over small things. I'm just the 20% scary, 80% annoyingly mean third year who just upsets people left, right and centre. I'd think you'd be excited for me to graduate rather than anything else. That's why I'm wondering... why would you even bother talking to somebody like me.'

✧

Yaku watched Lev wide-eyed.

They boy's body shook as he covered his face with his giant hands. Yaku hadn't a single clue what to do as Lev started sobbing. 'Oh, Yaku-san!' he wailed. 'You stupid..'  
Stumped, he got up from Lev's lap and pulled the crying idiot up with him. 'Hey.. hey, what's the matter?'  
'You're so dumb,' he cried, pushing Yaku back. 'I can't..' he sniffled. 'I can.. I can't be-believe..—'  
'Just shh,' Yaku hushed him, reaching for some tissues and wiping his nose for him, a look of disgust settling on his features. 'Ugh. So much snot.'

Lev let his arms hang at his sides, helplessly, as he continued to sniffle.

'If I knew you'd be that upset... I wouldn't have said anything,' Yaku muttered. 'I was only saying that I'm a—'

'It's because I love you.'

'Wh—?'

'It's because I love you!' Lev yelled. 'I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you so much and there's nothing I can do about it!'

Everything Yaku knew seemed to have crumbled to ashes in that one moment. He was frozen. Frozen not with fear, but with something he couldn't begin to describe.

Something he had never felt before.

'Lev..' he whispered. 'Lev, I—'

Lev leaned down, pressing his lips against Yaku's.

Yaku's eyes shot wide open; Lev's eyes squeezed shut.

For the first time, Yaku understood what it meant.   
Yaku slowly shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around Lev's neck, making sure to keep him down. Lev hesitantly lifted Yaku up, slowly pressing him up against the wall. Yaku involuntarily tightened his hold on Lev, let himself melt into Lev's arms. He had known he saw the green-eyed goofball differently than he saw his other teammates, but only when Lev opened the door did he see what was beyond it.

He could see more than he could when he had been peeking through the keyhole.

Breathless, they both pulled away, forehead against forehead.

Yaku didn't open his eyes. He breathed, slowly, heavily..

He understood now. He understood everything. The frustration, the agitation, everything he felt, it was all for this, for now, for Lev. He wanted this. He wanted Lev. Why couldn't he have seen it before?

Yaku slowly began to laugh.

Lev blinked, an evident red dusted across his cheeks.

'You're right,' Yaku smiled, looking Lev in the eye. 'I am stupid. Hinode was stupid. Neither of us could see what was right in front of us.'

Lev only held Yaku's gaze, but his green eyes had a depth, a gravity. Swirling inside of them, Yaku could see so many different things. He let his lips stretch into another soft smile.

'Maybe... maybe we are made for one another. Even if we still have a ways to go.'

Yaku pressed his lips against Lev's once more, only this time, there was no doubt, no questions, no hesitation.

There was just the two of them.

And how they felt.

'It takes a little bit of time but... they come to realise how much they love each other..' Lev whispered against Yaku's lips.

'Muge knew she loved Hinode.'

'And now,' Lev murmured. 'Hinode has realised it too.'

༺ 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐸𝓃𝒹 ༻


End file.
